


Хроники одного Города

by Green_Oak



Series: Хроники Города [1]
Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Magic, Politics, Post-Canon, The Keepers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Oak/pseuds/Green_Oak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За границами страны собирается армия под предводительством опасного и сильного лидера. На Городом нависает предчувствие войны, а на улицы выползает нечисть, ведомая ее запахом.<br/>И Хранители снова берутся за дело.<br/>И снова чужими руками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/gifts).



"Всегда есть Город, всегда есть Гаррет, всегда есть пошатнувшееся равновесие..." Вроде как афоризм 

На фоне факелов Форта Айронвуд была отчетливо видна медленно приближающаяся к нам фигура. Длинный тяжелый плащ скрывал человека и скрадывал его движения, и невозможно было определить даже его пол. Однако когда незнакомец приблизился, я бы поспорила с кем угодно, что к нам шел мужчина — настолько уж характерной была его походка. А когда ветер принес едва уловимый запах пыли и бумаги, мне многое стало ясно... и вместе с тем крайне любопытно. — Кто это? — тихо удивился мой спутник, и в его серых глазах мелькнул интерес. — Тш-ш, — я приложила палец к губам и улыбнулась. — К нам пожаловал Хранитель…  
* * *  
Просто так встретить Хранителя на улицах Города представлялось едва ли возможным. Рассердить буррика, я полагаю, и то было бы проще, а, по крайней мере, лично я о таком удивительном случае еще не слышала: более флегматичных животных вряд ли можно было сыскать. Ни одного магистра или послушника ордена Хранителей, праздно прогуливающихся по Городу средь бела дня, никто не видел; это был моветон, как сказала бы какая-нибудь высокородная дама. Проще говоря, Хранители появлялись на улицах исключительно в темное время суток. Не знаю, может, вместе с членством в их ордене человек приобретал аллергию на солнечный свет, или же Хранители просто блюли свою репутацию таинственных затворников... В любом случае, эти их "прятки" являлись основной причиной, по которой большинство обывателей даже не догадывались о существовании ордена Хранителей. А вообще, если закрыть глаза на их порядком надоевшую загадочность, эти ребята во все времена были очень полезны Городу. Издревле они пытались поддерживать равновесие в нашем раздробленном обществе. В основном, конечно, от них доставалось ордену Хаммеритов и общине Язычников. Фанатики обеих сторон просто обожали устраивать "веселые" потасовки "стенка на стенку" с кровищей и кучей трупов в придачу, от чего нередко страдали обычные горожане, просто оказавшиеся на свою беду рядом с дракой. Обычно, если враждующие стороны слишком расходились, Хранители стравливали их верхушки, и в итоге от двух могущественных организаций оставались обезглавленные и обескровленные секты, даже не помышляющие о сражениях с неверными и насаждении своих идеологий. Горожане вздыхали спокойно, а Молоты с Язычниками на время затихали, занятые зализыванием ран. Мало-помалу они восстанавливали силы, пока их не накапливалось достаточно для новой заварушки, и старая история повторялась на новый лад... об этих вечных соперниках, как и о ситуации с различными орденами в Городе, кстати, стоит рассказать поподробней. В нашем Городе с незапамятных времен находили себе пристанище различные сообщества. Причиной тому была просто удивительная лояльность герцога, который однажды решил, что гораздо выгоднее будет не бороться с различными сомнительными общественными формированиями, а обложить их некоторым количеством налогов (если они, конечно, хотели стать легальными). Как это ни странно, большинство свежеиспеченных орденов и братств согласились их платить. Благодаря таким "добровольным взносам" Город стал процветать и вскоре превратился в один из красивейших и богатейших оплотов цивилизации, жемчужину северных земель Королевства. Только вот сложно было разобраться, чего больше принесла Городу инициатива герцога: вреда или пользы... Достоверно известно, что Хаммериты, в простонародье называемые "Молотами", присутствовали в Городе еще во времена, когда он был маленькой деревушкой. Это легко вычислить по преобладающему в Городе стилю архитектуры — шпили, каменные дома с круглыми глубокими арками, высокие здания, витражи в храмах и церквях и резные каменные горгульи, украшающие почти все старинные постройки. Много веков назад тогдашний управляющий города, герцог Квинский, увидев выгоду для города, вступил в орден Хаммеритов. С тех пор Молоты являлись неотъемлемой частью Города. Молодые адепты каждую ночь вместе со стражей патрулировали улицы, вкладывая все силы в охрану горожан от разбойников и воров, а иногда и от кое-кого пострашнее... например, от злобных тварей, изредка выползавших из Бонхарда — древнейшей гробницы северных земель. А во время войны с оборотнями хаммеритские воины сражались в первых рядах, бок о бок с солдатами королевской армии. Наряду с Хранителями, некоторые монахи-хаммериты состояли в теплых дружеских отношениях с герцогом, что не могло не влиять на издаваемые им законы и указы. Все технические изобретения, столь облегчившие быт простых горожан, такие как водопровод и городской канал — все это было сконструировано, отлито и выковано в хаммеритских кузнях. Тем, кто здесь вырос, невозможно было представить Город без Молотов. Как и без Язычников... Люди с раскрашенными лицами и странными именами пришли в наши края внезапно и совсем недавно,… по меркам самого Города, разумеется. Столетия два назад в восточных лесах, что лежали у окраины Города, обосновалась некая странная община. Поселенцы именовали себя Язычниками, пропагандировали единение с природой и поклонялись древнему древесному божеству — Трикстеру. Люди герцога, посланные расспросить незваных гостей, с чем те пришли, вскоре вернулись в Город, отравленные каким-то неизвестным смертельным ядом. На следующие переговоры с Язычниками отправились Хаммериты... Тот день теперь называют "днем Поющей крови". И именно с того самого дня началась история вечного непримиримого противостояния этих двух сил... Несмотря на все усилия, выгнать Язычников из леса Хаммеритам не удалось. В конце концов, герцог все же нашел способ обложить этих агрессивных дикарей налогами и даже заставил жить, соблюдая законы. Ну... большую часть... и в светлое время суток. До сих пор неизвестно, какими жертвами (в прямом и переносном смысле) было достигнуто это соглашение, и что конкретно оно требовало от каждой из сторон — городское правительство предпочло оставить его условия в тайне. Молоты, первое время пребывавшие в шоке только от того, что герцог начал вести переговоры с "погаными древопоклонниками", после легализации их общины устроили грандиозный скандал, а глава ордена от имени всех его последователей официально запретил поклонение Трикстеру. Так и велась с тех пор между Хаммеритами и Язычниками кровопролитная война. Именно три эти фракции — Хранители, Хаммериты и Язычники — обычно грубо нарушали общественное спокойствие, скрашивая междоусобицами и интригами наши унылые однообразные будни. Остальные же группировки были слишком малы и не оказывали серьезного влияния на политическую атмосферу Города. * * * На улицы плавно спускалась ночь. В густых сумерках я не смогла разглядеть выражение лица Льюиса, но у меня не было никаких сомнений — он изумлен. Да и неудивительно. Я и сама пребывала в некотором замешательстве. Что Хранителю от нас понадобилось? А может, не от нас, а от меня? Или же от Льюиса? А может, он просто мимо идет? Хотя мы с Льюисом скрывались в небольшом тупике, совсем недалеко от входа на кладбище. Предполагать, что Хранитель специально направлялся в этот самый тупик для того, чтобы поразмышлять о бренности всего сущего и тщетности бытия, было бы глупо. Следовательно... следовательно, пришло время поздороваться. Хранители — люди серьезные, даже с перебором, с ними лучше было соблюдать этикет. Так, на всякий случай.... — Мира и Равновесия, брат, — произнеся традиционное приветствие Хранителей, я учтиво поклонилась, одновременно с этим незаметно пихнув Льюиса локтем в бок, чтобы он наконец вышел из ступора. — Насколько я помню, ты не состоишь в нашем ордене, так что опустим церемонии. Тихая ночь, Энн, — спокойно и тепло поздоровался со мной незнакомец, и сердце мое ёкнуло. Этот голос я не забыла бы никогда... — Хранитель Артемус? Вне всяких сомнений, это был он. Собственно, а кто еще из Хранителей мог бы искать со мной встречи? Артемус, на мой взгляд, был самый адекватный из всей их братии, повернутой на равновесии. И единственный, с кем при необходимости можно было иметь дело. * * * Когда я во времена своей суровой юности оказалась на улице, без жилья и средств к существованию, меня, совсем еще молодую и глупую, нашел Гаррет. В тот памятный день унылая, я сидела на травянистом холме на берегу моря, и, бросая камешки в воду, раздумывала, что мне делать и как быть дальше, а Гаррет неслышно подошел ко мне и сел рядом. Увлеченная мыслями, я его даже не заметила поначалу... Честно сказать, когда он заговорил, у меня от неожиданности чуть сердце не встало, хоть я виду и не подала. Вор тяжело (хоть и немного фальшиво) повздыхал о моей нелегкой судьбе и заявил, что, к сожалению, совершенно не умеет говорить положенных нежных приободряющих глупостей, которые люди так хотят услышать в подобные моменты. Кстати говоря, не очень-то они мне и требовались... просто потому, что к тому моменту мое любопытство пересилило тоску. Ну, а что вы хотели: внезапно появившийся Трикстер, не пойми откуда странный мужик бандитской наружности, начинает вести со мной светскую беседу на актуальные темы... После такого своеобразного вступления Гаррет мне представился, а затем рассказал много интересных вещей. Например, то, что он уже несколько месяцев наблюдал за мной, и что его внимание ко мне было глубоко корыстным, поскольку я понадобилась ему для каких-то личных целей. Такая откровенность со стороны вора меня сильно удивила: воспитанная в приличной семье, в то время я была свято уверена, что все преступники — лжецы и проходимцы, которых хлебом не корми — дай облапошить какую-нибудь наивную дурочку... слова Гаррета же с этим образом никак не вязались. Ну а далее вор поведал мне свою невеселую историю — за ним уже как два года вели охоту Ланнан-Ши — отвратительнейшие существа, неведомо откуда взявшиеся в этом мире. Большую часть своей жизни они пребывали спящими, но периодически их будило острое чувство голода. Питались же эти милашки не безобидной ерундой вроде зажаренных поросят, а людскими душами. После пробуждения демоны, первое время невидимые для людских глаз, скитались по местности, выбирая жертву из не самых добропорядочных людей, а после того, как их выбор остановится на каком-то одном человеке — уже ни за что не отступались, пока не сожрут его полностью. Делалось это так: сначала они насылали на жертву ужасные, высасывающие жизненную силу сны, когда же она кончалась — съедали душу человека, ну и, напоследок, в качестве деликатеса демонам оставалось тело бедняги. Выслушав трагическую историю Гаррета, я, конечно, ему посочувствовала, но все-таки задала логичный вопрос: "И при чём здесь я?". Как оказалось, очень даже при чем: благодаря неординарной природе моих способностей, а именно — сочетанию магии с ликантропией, я могла без проблем сопротивляться насылаемым Ланнан-Ши кошмарам, и, следовательно, противостоять самим демонам. А затем вор заявил, что у него ко мне есть предложение, отказаться от которого с моей стороны было бы непростительно глупо... В принципе, я уже догадывалась, какое, и ожидала лишь, когда он его озвучит, и что сможет предложить взамен. "Если ты поможешь мне, если переманишь на себя этих тварей, я в долгу не останусь", — внимательно глядя мне в глаза, произнес Гаррет. Он пообещал научить меня всему, что знает сам, что гарантировало бы мне безбедное существование; а также — его личное покровительство на первое время. "Поверь бывалому вору, одна ты в Городе долго не продержишься", — продолжал убеждать меня Гаррет, и, хотя я здорово сомневалась в его словах, старый плут все же сумел как-то меня уболтать на участие в этой самоубийственной затее... Трикстер бы побрал красноречивый язык этого наглого афериста! Гаррет, глазом не моргнув, пообещал мне (соврав, конечно же), что в момент, когда Ланнан-Ши устанут ждать меня в сновидениях и нападут в материальном мире, наготове уже будут стоять специально обученные и готовые к обороне силы Хранителей, и лично мне ничего угрожать не будет. Из его туманных объяснений я поняла, что демонов во время этой охоты смогут увидеть, а значит — уничтожить другие маги. Он так уверенно все расписывал, что я, разумеется, ему поверила... Да что там, прямо скажу — я купилась с потрохами на его россказни! И, конечно же, с радостью согласилась заключить с ним сделку. Сейчас я сама себе казалась доверчивой дурехой; но, если посмотреть с другой стороны, кому из нас не хотелось в восемнадцать лет совершить героический подвиг? К тому же, становиться бродяжкой у меня не было никакой охоты, а Гаррет предлагал какой-никакой выход из моего бедственного положения. Так оно и получилось: целый год я шлялась за Гарретом по пятам, училась сливаться с тенью, вскрывать замки и грабить богатых глупых людей (умных людей, охранявших свои запасы гораздо тщательней, Гаррет предпочитал грабить в одиночку, чтобы я "под руку не лезла"). Дружбы у нас с ним первое время не получалось — мы вечно цапались, кидались друг в друга тяжелыми предметами и оба по двести раз успели пожалеть, что заключили этот договор. Когда я, наконец, нашла могилы, где спали днем Ланнан-Ши, в Город неожиданно нагрянул руководитель Непознанных Рихтер. Этот удивительный человек очень тяготился своим бессмертием и как раз собирался свести счеты с жизнью, отдав себя этим самым демонам. Я нашла способ с ним поговорить, и, наверное, мои наивность и романтичность задели какие-то струнки в его душе. Так и не использовав свой единственный шанс обрести желанную свободу, Рихтер помог мне отыскать остальные могилы тварей. Тут-то и выяснилось, что, все-таки, сил моих недостаточно, чтобы с ними справиться. В общем, Рихтер спас мне жизнь, уничтожил демонов и скрылся из Города, даже не помахав мне ручкой на прощание. А сразу после того, как я пришла в себя после победы Непознанного над Ланнан-Ши, меня бесцеремонно сцапали Хранители, а после — долго и методично допрашивали в своей цитадели. Если конкретней, вопросы задавал тот самый Артемус, разумеется, под надзором Главного Хранителя Орланда... та еще надутая шишка и не самый приятный собеседник. Еще и нервный какой-то... Надо отдать должное Артемусу — он был очень мягок и тактичен и смог удержать Орланда от искушения запереть меня в подземельях цитадели. Я сразу поняла, что он в целом положительный человек. Да и Гаррет много хорошего о нем рассказывал... ну, из его уст все сказанное можно считать комплиментами, особенно по сравнению с тем, что он говорил о других Хранителях. Я считаю, все бы только выиграли, если бы Артемус в ордене был главным; а то из-за самодурства Орланда внутри Ордена постоянно возникали какие-то конфликты и неурядицы. Радикально настроенный и властный Главный Хранитель имел привычку принимать странные, алогичные решения, последствия которых порой приходилось разгребать всем миром, то есть всем Городом. Хотя, я, на самом деле, немножко перегибала палку, но как можно было остаться беспристрастным к человеку, который хотел заточить вас в темницу? Однако даже я была вынуждена признать: были у него и успехи. Взять хотя бы недавно введенную магическую систему поиска. Очень полезная вещь для нашей доблестной стражи: заплатил магам, и те тут же вычислили преступника по ауре, только лови и сажай. Правда, эту систему все порядочные домушники за неделю научились обходить... Но, с другой стороны, по-настоящему толковых специалистов по части темного ремесла в Городе было мало. Артемус же — всегда был в ордене чем-то вроде сдерживающего клапана для порой не самых разумных проектов Орланда. А с Гарретом у них вообще были странные отношения. На первый взгляд — классический вооруженный нейтралитет, но глянешь иногда — вполне себе дружеские... это, мягко говоря, необычно, учитывая отношения ордена Хранителей и вора...


	2. Глава 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сущность равновесия — это разъединение. Понять причину, почувствовать симпатию или антипатию — значит потерять равновесие. После — нельзя полагаться на деяния свои. Ноша наша не должна зависеть от духа нашего.
> 
> Майяр, Третий Хранитель.

— Могу я быть чем-либо вам полезна, Хранитель Артемус? — с безупречно-вежливой улыбкой спросила я.

— Можешь. У меня есть к тебе одна просьба... И, если ты не занята, я хотел бы украсть у тебя пару часиков. Вы, я надеюсь, не против, молодой человек? — Вопрос был адресован моему спутнику, Льюису. Тот уже окончательно пришел в себя и даже успел устыдиться своего по-детски неприкрытого изначального удивления.

— Ну что вы, не буду вам мешать… Энни, я жду тебя у Мафусаила. — Кивнув мне на прощание, Льюис растворился в ночи, а я вздохнула с облегчением: иногда этот парень слишком надоедал мне.

— Итак? — вновь улыбнулась я.

— Позволь предложить тебе руку, — галантно произнес он и действительно предложил руку. Вернее, локоть. — Нас ждет небольшая прогулка.

Прошествовав мимо Хаммеритской стражи Форта Айронвуд, мы свернули на площадь Старого Квартала, и я рефлекторно зажмурилась от резко ударившего в глаза света. Времени уже было без четверти полночь, а июльские ночи всегда были особенно темными, так что стража старалась в этом месяце развешать как можно больше факелов по улицам. Чем больше света, тем меньше опасности — так считали городские чиновники, в частности — барон Майер, начальник городской стражи. И, по моему скромному мнению, он был прав... ибо темнота городских переулков никогда не была пустой. Всегда, всегда случайного прохожего в ней поджидал некто, готовый познакомить его со своим кинжалом, а его кошелек — со своими руками. И было настоящим везением, если на пути попадался всего лишь Гаррет или ему подобные мастера, которые лишь хмыкали про себя и шли дальше (унося ваши драгоценности с собой, куда же без этого). Но могли попасться и обычные малахольные третьесортные грабители, готовые перерезать горло за золотой. А временами из катакомб под Городом выползали на свежий Городской воздух древние чудовища... так что неизвестно, что было хуже — понятный, и даже почти родной разбойник, или неизвестная, отвратительная, жуткая тварюга.

Но даже с учетом обычной для стражников паранойи, сегодня на улицах было как-то слишком светло... не иначе, как в Город приехал какой-то важный гость. Лица у стражников были такие одухотворенные, что аж челюсть от одного взгляда сводило, а в трактире было тихо, как на похоронах, хотя обычно там завсегдатаи каждые пять минут затевали либо песнопения, либо потасовки. Как видно, что-то грандиозное произошло, пока я моталась в другой город...

С Городом было что-то не так; уверенность в этом крепла во мне с каждой секундой. Чего-то не хватало; чего-то знакомого и привычного настолько, что уже и перестаешь замечать. Я уже успела всерьез занервничать и с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не начать вертеть головой во все стороны, стремясь обнаружить причину своего беспокойства, как вдруг поняла... Возле канализации, мимо которой мы с Артемусом только что прошли, хорошо пахло. Обычно к стоку невозможно было подойти без заклятия-щита, чтоб тут же не упасть в обморок от смрадного запаха. А тут… не то что бы благоухало, но и нос зажимать не хотелось. Что же я пропустила? Нас что, сам король осчастливил своим визитом? Я продолжила незаметно наблюдать за площадью, но ничего странного больше не заметила. Как всегда в это время, по улицам гуляли люди, смеялась молодежь у фонтана, звонко топая по мостовой, бегали дети, радуясь, что жара, наконец, ослабила свои путы.

А между тем Город наблюдал. Невозможно было определить, как именно это происходит и в чем выражается, но я остро чувствовала присутствие рядом кого-то большого, непоколебимого и надежного. Будто из каждого окна и проема за нами следило незримое нечто.

Прохладный ветер приятно обдувал наши лица, а от мостовой тянуло теплом. Уверенность и спокойствие медленно возвращались ко мне. Я знала: что бы ни произошло в городе, мне, как и другим адептам темного ремесла, всегда в нем найдется место.

Хранитель Артемус мягко вел меня под руку, увлекая к проходу в Стоунмаркет. Скривившись при виде моего лица, страж все же неохотно пропустил нас, поймав на себе строгий взгляд Артемуса.

Да, пару раз я оставила охрану с носом и заставила побегать по городу за иллюзией, пока я проворачивала свои дела... А ребята попались обидчивые.

Впрочем, сейчас меня больше занимал шагавший рядом со мной Хранитель…

А Артемус тем временем молчал. Очевидно, ждал, когда я не выдержу и заговорю первой.

— Куда вы меня ведете? — непринужденно спросила я, чуть улыбаясь.

Хранитель с сомнением посмотрел на меня и некоторое время соображал, сказать мне правду или подождать.

— Просто вы так таинственно молчите, что я уже и не знаю, что думать. А терпеть нет сил, — добавила я.

— Я хочу предложить тебе посетить нашу обитель, — ответил Артемус. — А зачем — ты узнаешь уже внутри, если тебя это заинтересует, конечно.

— И долго продлится этот визит?

— Не очень, — с сомнением в голосе сказал он, явно что-то прикидывая в уме. — По крайней мере, до следующего вечера домой ты точно вернешься.

Я восхитилась понятием Артемуса о "не очень долго". Мне до него было еще ой как далеко: я искренне считала, что за сутки можно успеть переделать кучу разных дел.

— Совсем недавно вы сказали, что похитите у меня всего пару часиков, — покачала я головой. — У меня вообще-то были свои планы на эту ночь.

— Я у тебя действительно только пару часиков украду, даже меньше. Все остальное достанется Орланду,— деликатно уточнил Артемус.

Встреча с Орландом? Не знаю, какой реакции на это сообщение от меня ожидал Артемус, но от его слов мне стало совсем безрадостно... ибо с этим без сомнения гениальным человеком подружиться я так и не смогла. У Главного Хранителя был острый, неординарный ум; он никогда не сомневался в принятых им решениях, а если начинание себя не оправдывало, то вполне был способен отвечать за свои ошибки; именно при его руководстве Хранители наконец-то начали приносить реальную пользу Городу. Но один-единственный недостаток с лихвой перекрывал все его положительные качества: до жути отвратительный характер. Казалось бы — ничего страшного, у большинства одаренных людей существуют проблемы с коммуникабельностью, но Орланд в этом плане мог заткнуть за пояс кого угодно. При разговоре с ним человек оказывался просто погребенным под градом недвусмысленных намеков, завуалированных оскорблений и язвительных реплик, и все это подавалось свысока, с напыщенным высокомерием и презрением к "жалким плебеям", какими, по его мнению, являлись все не-Хранители. Даже по сравнению с другими гениями Орланд был просто невыносим.

— А это обязательно? — угрюмо спросила я.

— Да, Энн, это обязательно. Поверь, он тоже не в восторге, но сейчас… пойдем уже быстрей, и ты сама все узнаешь.

Мы зашагали быстрей и вскоре оказались в тупике. Дав мне знак отойти подальше, Артемус взмахнул руками и начертал глиф. Знак пару секунд держался в воздухе, а затем перетек на каменную стену. Хранитель надавил на светящийся символ на кладке, и открывшийся проем дохнул на меня чистейшей магией.

— Дамы — вперед, — улыбнулся Артемус, и я шагнула внутрь.

 

* * *  
Мы оказались в огромной библиотеке. В носу тут же засвербело от пыли, и я, не удержавшись, чихнула. Интересно, они тут хоть иногда прибираются?

Легонько взяв рукой мой локоть, Артемус повел меня мимо огромных книжных стеллажей. Пользуясь не слишком быстрым темпом, я высматривала на корешках названия книг. «Темные анналы», «По пути к свету», «Инуминалум», «Сквозь зеркала», «Магические артефакты», «Древние знаки»…

Света факелов, в большом количестве размещенных в помещении, все же не хватало для того, чтобы увидеть библиотеку полностью: потолок терялся где-то в темноте. Хранитель Артемус молчал и равнодушно скользил взглядом по стеллажам с книгами. В целом, обстановка была приятной, и даже какой-то таинственной... впрочем, это как раз было неудивительно, если вспомнить трепетную любовь Хранителей к загадочности. Только вот тишина немного давила... Я удержала себя от того, что бы невзначай споткнуться и уронить что-нибудь, а потом мы неожиданно пришли.

За еще одной дверью нас ждало меньшее по размеру, но не менее грандиозное помещение. Это была просторная зала; напротив входа в нее располагался огромный камин. Вокруг него полукругом стояли высокие стулья, в которых уже сидели люди, и их тени причудливо отплясывали в свете полыхающего в камине огня. Незанятым в полукруге оставалось лишь одно место...

— Я рад, милочка, что вы все-таки почтили нас своим драгоценным присутствием, — раздался голос до боли знакомый и ненавистный.

Да, да... И вам не кашлять, Хранитель Орланд.

Вслух, конечно же, я этого говорить не стала, дабы не провоцировать Главного Хранителя на получасовую лекцию о вежливых манерах.

— Соизвольте быстрее занять свое место, мы и так прождали вас немыслимое количество времени. Спасибо, брат Артемус, вас мы больше не задерживаем, — продолжал меж тем Орланд.

Мысленно приготовившись за эту ночь выслушать кучу гадостей в свой адрес, я опустилась на стул. Это не баронское кресло... Или же потому, что я пришла последней, мне досталось самое плохое место? Да впрочем, по сравнению с предстоящим купанием в словесных помоях от Орланда, неудобный стул казался сущим пустяком. Главный Хранитель стоял у самого камина, поэтому лица его я не видела, но зато у меня была возможность рассмотреть людей, сидевших рядом со мной, однако и тут меня настигло разочарование — на головы всех были накинуты капюшоны, причем такие глубокие, что даже носов было не видать.

— Итак, друзья, теперь мы можем наконец-то поговорить о деле. Как все мы, без сомнения, знаем, в наш Город прибыл его Величество со своей свитой…

Да, я была права! Вот уж удивительное событие для этого Города... Теперь наши стражники будут хвастаться не только тем, что у нас самый честный герцог, но и тем, что к нам приезжал сам король. Хотя, если говорить начистоту, герцог не такой уж и правильный, каким его представляют себе начальник городской стражи и его подчиненные; однако, похоже, они пребывают в счастливом неведении. А вот города, где побывал лично его величество, можно пересчитать по пальцам... Так что, в ближайшее время стоит ожидать превращения нашего Города в настоящую Северную Столицу... если, конечно, местные жители вдруг разом не полопаются от осознания собственной важности. И что заставило нашего монарха сняться с насиженного теплого места в южных городах и преодолеть такое расстояние? А уж сколько опасностей поджидало его на таком пути… похоже, я перестала жалеть, что согласилась пойти с Артемусом, да и на неудобный стул как-то резко стало наплевать...

— ...Вчера я имел с ним весьма обстоятельную беседу, — распалялся меж тем непривычно-вежливый Орланд. — Много нехороших вещей, друзья мои, происходит в нашем королевстве. На западе оживились племена Змей, разорено несколько деревень. На востоке видели группы вооруженных отарков, но и это еще не все…

Малочисленные, но сильные и выносливые люди-Змеи наводили ужас на весь Запад. Там, где они проходили, не оставалось даже пепелищ, не говоря уже о выживших.… За всю свою недолгую жизнь я не слышала ни об одном счастливчике, которому удалось бы вырваться с территории, захваченной Змеями. Мужчин и женщин убивали на месте, детей забирали с собой: кто из них выживал в племени, тот впоследствии становился его членом. Обычно эти дикари не вставали на чью-либо сторону в войнах и конфликтах; единственным человеком, власть которого они когда-либо признали, был Вольфгант…

Под его же знамена в свое время встали и отарки — подземные племена нелюдей. Впрочем, только такой, как Вольфгант, смог бы построить этих полудиких тварей, ибо, хоть они и обладали некоторыми зачатками интеллекта, дисциплина у них хромала на обе ноги. Главной же целью в жизни отарка всегда было сделать как можно больше гадостей людям; ради этого отарки готовы были на все, даже прикончить своего сородича, если тот вдруг захотел отнять добычу. Любимым развлечением отарков было выпивание пленника: жертву связывали по рукам и ногам, а затем делали на теле несколько надрезов и пили кровь у еще живого человека. В результате, как нетрудно догадаться, жертва умирала от потери крови. Твари же придавали крови особое значение: считалось, что при питье крови отарк получал силу жертвы. Суеверие? Возможно, но самовнушение — мощная вещь. Со всей этой их кровожадностью и жаждой убийства, они представляли собой грозную силу... до тех пор, пока у них был властный и жесткий руководитель. После падения Вольфганта отарки ушли в самые глубокие пещеры, боясь, что Королевство Серых Туманов пошлет за ними армию для полного уничтожения. Но король решил оставить их в покое; он лишь повелел закрыть все известные выходы из пещер в Восточных горах магией. Уже тогда было понятно, что совсем все входы и выходы закрыть невозможно, и, когда придет время, отарки осмелеют и выползут на поверхность

— И как это касается нас? — раздался холодный голос кого-то из тех, кто сидел рядом со мной. — Змеи и отарки — проблемы Короля и его армии, но никак не Хранителей, и, тем более, воров.

Он сказал «воров»?

— Если ты думаешь, что пребывание в вашем обществе вызывает у меня сентиментальную радость, то ты глубоко ошибаешься, Церитин, — с презрением ответил Орланд. Ну вот, хамить начал... прямо камень с души. А то я уж было начала сомневаться, не подменил ли его кто. — У меня и без того достаточно других дел. Если ты сидишь здесь, мой недалекий друг, то значит, что проблема Змей и отарков относится и к тебе.

— Придержи язык, Орланд, — угрожающе процедил Церитин. — И впредь будь повежливее, все же с нами дама.

— К слову о дамах... — гаденько улыбнулся Главный Хранитель, предвкушающе стрельнув в мою сторону глазами. Я мысленно застонала и подобралась, готовясь принять удар.

— Может быть, ты вернешься к делу, Орланд? — грубо прервал его знакомый голос. — Ты тут не один такой занятой.

Гаррет! Совсем рядом со мной, через одного человека, сидит Гаррет! Ну да, как же иначе, без величайшего вора всех времен и народов не обходилась ни одна мало-мальски грандиозная авантюра ордена. Я улыбнулась: я очень давно не видела друга и успела немного соскучиться.

Каких усилий стоило Орланду удержаться от высказывания очередной гадости, надо было видеть. Создалось ощущение, что он разжевал и проглотил целый лимон... Его перекошенное лицо здорово согрело мне душу. Справившись с собой, он, кашлянув, продолжил:

— Да... я перейду к делу. Так вот, мои уважаемые друзья, Змеи и отарки — это еще далеко не все. Месяц назад из Красных колец сбежал Вольфгант…

Тяжелая, мрачная тишина воцарилась в библиотеке. По моей спине пробежал холодок... Плохая новость, ой какая плохая... Плохая настолько, что лично мне сразу же захотелось рвануть не оглядываясь в самой глухой уголок королевства, оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, и забыть, забыть...

— Все здесь мы знаем, кто такой Вольфгант, — выдержав паузу, продолжил Орланд, — все мы помним те двенадцать лет его владычества... почти все. Официальную историю падения Вольфганта тоже все прекрасно знают…

— В каком это смысле «Официальную историю», Орланд? — перебила его я, зацепившись за странное словосочетание.

— Не могли бы вы не перебивать меня, деточка?!

— Нет, не могла бы, — отрезала я. — Раз уж я здесь, я хочу получить ответы на все свои вопросы. Если же ты собрался проигнорировать мое любопытство, то, прошу прощения, но я буду вынуждена вас покинуть. Гаррет верно сказал, не только у тебя куча дел.

— Раз уж ты здесь, изволь заметить, что я еще не закончил говорить! И если ты найдешь в себе хоть крупицу терпения, то вскоре услышишь свои ответы! — рявкнул на меня Главный Хранитель. — А теперь помолчи и послушай!

Я поджала губы и пристально посмотрела Орланду в глаза. Он же, видимо, решив выплеснуть на меня всю проглоченную ранее ярость, явно заготовил для меня еще одну порцию отборного ора и ждал лишь моей ответной реплики.

— Так значит, Вольфгант вовсе не сошел с ума после неудачного эксперимента? — напряженно спросил Гаррет, проигнорировав нашу перепалку.

— Нет, не сошел, — подтвердил Хранитель, неохотно отводя от меня взгляд. — И даже более того, тот эксперимент ему удался. Магический ритуал на смешении отражений воды, смерти и крови…

Кто-то изумленно ахнул, а я нахмурилась. Какого он добивался результата, я не знала, но, судя по компонентам, вряд ли это было что-то доброе, светлое и миролюбивое.

— Как ему это удалось? — вопрос, заданный густым мужским голосом.

— Как ему это удалось — не твое дело, Аргус, — отрезал Орланд, — но вот вам итог: Вольфгант стал бессмертен в обычном смысле этого слова.

— Раз он бессмертен, — снова подала голос я, — каким образом его удалось заточить в Красных Кольцах?

— Первый рациональный вопрос за все время вашего здесь присутствия, деточка, — съязвил Орланд. Впрочем, в этот раз он меня как-то не зацепил — Орланд явно пребывал в растерянности.

— Суть ритуала Вольфганта состояла в том, чтобы поместить всю свою магическую силу в мощнейший артефакт. Если быть точнее — в Книгу Памяти. Слышали о такой? — Хранитель в упор посмотрел на меня.

 

* * *  
Книгу Памяти сделал какой-то архивариус прошлых веков, и сразу после создания Книга исчезла. Не потерялась, не осыпалась прахом, и даже не была украдена, а именно исчезла. Этот артефакт задумывался как вещь, способная хранить в себе имена всех рождавшихся магов и определять их местонахождение. Казалось бы, ничего особенного: исчезла и исчезла, невелика потеря; но автор сразу после исчезновения обратился в Орден Хранителей за помощью. Как выяснилось, книга изготовлялась с помощью подчиняющего зелья на крови, а штука эта обладает мощной силой, в умелых руках способной за раз сравнять с землей среднего размера город вместе со всеми его жителями. На вопрос, на кой ляд делать такой мощный артефакт только для того, чтобы знать имена всех ныне живущих магов, создатель внятно ответить не смог. Поразмышлять же над этим подольше ему не довелось, поскольку вскоре его казнили: к подобного рода экспериментаторам орден всегда относился безо всякой жалости. Книгу искали долго и тщательно, потому как стоило ей только попасть не в те руки… Но ни Хранители, ни кто иной так и не смогли найти пропажу, и поиски прекратили. Все произошло так давно, что историю эту почти забыли и использовали лишь в поучительных целях, дабы удержать артефакторов-новичков от подобных необдуманных экспериментов.

— Нам неизвестно, где и каким образом нашел ее Вольфгант, — продолжил Орланд. — Хранители не успели тогда ничего предпринять и не справлялись с ситуацией во времена владычества тирана; тогда в дело вступили Непознанные. Вот о них, кстати, некоторые из присутствующих знают больше, чем даже я.

Снова взгляд в мою сторону.

То, что мне удалось познакомиться с самим Рихтером, не открыло для меня принципиально новых границ в познании мира и не принесло никакой выгоды, кроме спасенной жизни, разумеется.

— Насколько мне известно, они были осведомлены о планируемой попытке обрести бессмертие и намеренно дали Вольфганту время для проведения ритуала. И только сразу после его окончания Непознанные как-то изъяли Книгу, после чего заточили его в Красные Кольца. — Орланд с совершенно серьезным видом продолжал рассказывать какие-то невероятные, нереальные вещи. С большим трудом мне приходилось убеждать себя поверить в правдивости его слов.

— Не понимаю... — вновь заговорил обладатель густого голоса, некто Аргус. — Никогда не слышал, что можно отделить от себя свою магическую силу, и при этом еще стать бессмертным.

— Разумеется, не слышал, Аргус: это единственный и, я надеюсь, неповторимый случай, — поморщился Орланд. — Я же здесь для того, чтобы описать вам ситуацию в целом, а не рассказывать о сомнительных магических экспериментах…

— Послушай, Хранитель, — перебило его новое действующее лицо: молодой мужчина с каштановыми волосами, от которого явственно тянуло магической силой, снял капюшон, демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и проговорил, нарочито растягивая слова: — Мы все здесь поняли, что Вольфгант разделил себя на физическую и магическую сущность. Всем также ясно, что подробностей мы от тебя не услышим. Ты лучше скажи, как он тогда магией владел, если она вся была заключена в Книге?

— Магия, Рем, заключенная в такую долговечную вещь, не могла более истощаться, исчезать или ослабевать, — вновь скривился Орланд. — И именно это дало Вольфганту бессмертную жизнь. Его собственная магическая сила постоянно подпитывала его, не давая стареть.

— Значит, ему постоянно нужно было таскать Книгу с собой? — заключил Гаррет. — Или же они могут взаимодействовать на расстоянии?

— Слово «взаимодействие» тут явно не подходит, — возразил Рем. — Я полагаю, что он только забирал силу у книги, верно?

— Верно, — согласился Главный Хранитель. — Теперь, когда вы все для себя уяснили, позволите продолжить?

— Прошу прощения, — прикрыв глаза, извинился Рем.

— Гаррет правильно догадался, — вернулся к своему повествованию Орланд. — Единственным неудобством для Вольфганта оказалось то, что ему приходилось постоянно носить Книгу с собой. Как я уже упоминал, Непознанные отобрали у него Книгу сразу после завершения ритуала, а без артефакта в руках Вольфгант вмиг стал обычным человеком, лишенным магических сил. Но, так уж вышло, что пока существует Книга Памяти, существует и её владелец.

— Три месяца назад книгу украли, — сказал Орланд, — а еще через два месяца сбежал Вольфгант.

Дело приняло не просто серьезный, а очень серьезный оборот, поскольку у нас в наличии помимо злобных дикарей и кровожадных нелюдей теперь имелся предположительно восстановивший свою силу темный маг, который очень обозлен на Королевство Серых Туманов. Я буду не я, если через год или того меньше Вольфгант двинется на нас войной, во главе армии отарков, Змей и других малоприятных существ. Пожалуй, у короля назрела большая проблема... как, впрочем, и у всех остальных жителей Королевства.

У меня оставался один-единственный вопрос, адресованный Орланду, но Гаррет меня опередил.

— Это все просто прелестно, — сказал он, а я приподняла бровь. — Но при чем тут, собственно, я?

— И я, — вставила я, потому что друг, как всегда забыл про меня.

— Все в свое время, — вежливо улыбнулся нам Орланд, и я вздрогнула.

Признаться честно, я ни разу не видела Главного Хранителя вежливо улыбающимся.

— Непознанные вышли на контакт с его величеством и предложили помощь; их боевые маги теперь несут дежурства в каждом пограничном городе. Их обязанности — обучать, укреплять, защищать; в общем, подготовить королевство к предстоящей обороне. Но их очень мало, поэтому я хочу, чтобы большинство из вас отправились вслед за ними вместе со своими более-менее подготовленными послушниками. На местах вас будут ждать Непознанные, они вам и объяснят ваши задачи. На сборы вам дается неделя: времени у нас не так уж много. Более точные указания вам даст Артемус завтра. Вы можете быть свободны. Гаррет, Энн, Аргус, Рем, останьтесь: нам предстоит отдельный разговор. — Коротко и по делу... не знала, что он так умеет.

Но отдельный разговор пришлось отложить, потому как в зал зашел молодой послушник, и, поклонившись, что-то зашептал Орланду на ухо. Главный Хранитель нахмурился, окинул нас тяжелым взглядом и попросил немного подождать.

«Немного» растянулось часа на полтора... что за странные понятия у Хранителей о временных отрезках?! Сутки для них — недолго, полтора часа — немного... Ну, зато за это время я успела о многом подумать. Например, поразмыслить над одним интереснейшим вопросом... А какого, простите, бешеного буррика, Непознанные дали Вольфганту провести тот эксперимент? Почему отобрали артефакт только после того, как маг стал бессмертным? Надеялись, что у него ничего не выйдет, и он сам себя убьет? Просто непозволительная глупость с их стороны. Глупость?..

Тогда уж моя…

Ибо глупыми Непознанные никогда не были. Сильными, жестокими, порой — непонятными, но не глупыми. Я чего-то не понимаю?

— Есть идеи? — голос Аргуса вывел меня из задумчивости.

— Что? — переспросила я.

— Он имеет в виду, догадывается ли кто-нибудь из присутствующих, зачем мы понадобились Орланду, — пояснил Рем.

Гаррет фыркнул и снял капюшон.

Я знала, о чем он подумал. Мне тоже первым пришло в голову именно это. То, зачем мы были нужны.

Кража книги.


	3. Глава 1.3

Видя, что Гаррет не собирается делиться предположениями с остальными, я тоже предпочла не высказывать свои догадки. Кому нужно, тот сам до этого дойдет, не так уж это и сложно.

Аргус переводил взгляд пытливых голубых глаз с меня на Гаррета и обратно. Не дождавшись от нас ответа, он переключился на Рема и получил от него вежливую улыбку.

— Что, никто не хочет говорить? — вдруг вспыхнул Аргус. — Боитесь все? Боитесь, что пошлют в самый пожар? Страшно?

Теперь уже мы все смотрели на него с явным удивлением.

— Это, конечно, нормально — быть слегка не в себе после таких новостей, но, право слово, это не причина так нервничать, и, тем более, срываться на крик, — заметил Рем. — Нам всем интересно, зачем мы здесь сидим. Догадки есть у всех, и, пожалуй, все они одинаковы.

— Вот ты, Аргус, почему здесь? — мрачно спросил Гаррет.

— Если я это скажу, вор, ты не выйдешь отсюда живым, — осклабился в ответ Хранитель, и меня передернуло от заносчивости в его голосе.

— Вот поэтому и я молчу. Не стоит вам знать лишнего, — пряча едва заметную в неровном свете пламени ухмылку, склонил голову Гаррет, пропуская мимо ушей выпад Хранителя. — И поверьте: я планирую убраться отсюда сразу же, как только появится такая возможность... а впрочем, даже если она и не появится.

Я хмыкнула. Да, это был один из талантов Гаррета — сбегать даже из тех мест, откуда выхода нет и быть не может в принципе. Чего стоит побег вора из местной тюрьмы, где у каждой двери и в каждом углу караулят по три-четыре стражника. После триумфального выхода Гаррета из Серых Камней (так негласно называлась городская тюрьма) воровская гильдия утроила на него свой напор. Вообще, эта история продолжалась довольно долго: глава гильдии много лет назад уже подмял под себя всех мало-мальски талантливых грабителей, разбойников и воров; и только Гаррет да еще несколько мастеров вроде него наотрез отказались к ней присоединяться. Некоторые — по причине высокого налога, который члены гильдии обязаны были отдавать с каждой вылазки в общак; другим не нравились некоторые входящие в нее личности; а кто-то просто хотел свободы... сам Гаррет, например. Уже очень много лет Морис Рассельский всеми силами старался привлечь Гаррета в свою гильдию. Чего он только не перепробовал: и угрозы, и уговоры, и саботаж, и шантаж; но результаты его действий всегда были одинаковы... вернее, их не было. Одному Строителю известно, как Гаррет выбирался из всех подстроенных Морисом передряг... Мне, по крайней мере, он никогда про это не рассказывал.

На месте Рассельского, зная способность Гаррета выкручиваться из любой ситуации, я бы оставила вора в покое, но глава гильдии, очевидно, был слишком самоуверенным и наглым для того, чтоб адекватно оценить свои шансы. Легкие деньги и безнаказанность окончательно вскружили ему голову: герцог, не смотря на негодование стражи, старательно закрывал глаза на его организацию, поскольку она отстегивала огромные деньги в казну города.

— Энн?

Голос Рема вывел меня из раздумий, и я внимательно посмотрела на Хранителя.

— Твоя очередь…

— Моя очередь сказать, чтобы вы не совали нос куда не следует, а не то вам всем не поздоровится? — криво улыбнулась я. — Кажется, все, кроме меня, уже обменялись любезностями, да?

— Господину Хранителю показалось, что ты подозрительно тихо себя ведешь, — хмыкнул Гаррет, подняв на меня взгляд своих серых глаз. Вернее, глаза — в левой глазнице друга находился искусственный протез изумрудного цвета, позволявший ему видеть в темноте не хуже кошки, совы или зомби.

— Предлагаю дождаться Орланда, — глядя на него, неопределенно помахала рукой в воздухе я. — Он обещал прояснить ситуацию.

— Тебя ведь довольно долго не было в Городе, — неожиданно сменив тему, заметил Рем. Я с удивлением воззрилась на него:

— А откуда вы знаете? — я недобро сощурилась. — Я думала, мои дела никого кроме меня не касаются...

— Хранитель Артемус поручил мне найти тебя еще месяц назад, но я так и не сумел, — развел он руками.

— Что ж, я действительно отсутствовала месяца два, — согласилась я, чувствуя, как внутри волной поднимается раздражение. — Как-то не подумала, что мои личные дела пойдут вразрез с вашими грандиозными планами. Так значит, вы все это время меня ждали? Потому что мне показалось, что король, нагнавший на Орланда панику, приехал совсем недавно. Или я ошиблась?

— Все верно, — кивнул Рем, и я приподняла бровь.

— Так зачем меня начали искать месяц назад?

Получить ответ я так и не успела, потому как в зал вошел крайне озадаченный Орланд. На него сразу с любопытством уставились четыре пары глаз. Заметив наш интерес, Орланд пожал плечами, пододвинул свой стул так, чтоб тот оказался напротив нас, и, наконец, сел.

— Нас ожидает сложный разговор, — произнес Хранитель, — и я очень надеюсь на вашу… порядочность и понимание.

При слове «порядочность» он с сарказмом глянул на вора. Гаррет на это никак не отреагировал: разводить ненужную демагогию по любому поводу было не в его стиле.

— В этот раз обойдемся без лишних прелюдий. Итак, Энн... насколько я знаю, ты состоишь в общине наемников, — разумеется, сложный разговор Орланд решил начать с обсуждения именно моей персоны. И, надо же, какой он, оказывается, догадливый; городские сыщики просто тихо плачут от зависти…

— С тех самых пор, как ты покинула цитадель Хранителей, я наблюдал за тобой. Мафусаил отлично выучил тебя за эти пять лет, хоть такой срок и является незначительным для подобной профессии…

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — спросила я прямо. Гаррет одобрительно усмехнулся: он тоже не любил долгие словесные игры, которыми так увлекались Хранители.

— Вольфгант направляется сюда, — похоже, сам Орланд тоже обрадовался, что не придется долго с нами рассусоливать. — Нам нужно знать, что ему здесь понадобилось.

— А это разве не очевидно? Здесь сейчас находится король, какие еще у Вольфганта могут быть причины?.. И почему я? У нас есть уйма разведчиков гораздо опытней меня, почему бы не поручить слежку им?

— Ты — оборотень, — объяснил Орланд, проигнорировав первый мой вопрос. — Ты — исключение из правил. Кровь ликантропов плохо сочетается с магическим даром, ты знаешь об этом. У обычных магов доля силы в ней заглушает остальные примеси; но в тебе яда волков больше, чем магии. Сила просто дополняет тебя, не причиняя вреда твоему организму, что дает тебе одну очень важную способность: тебя невозможно засечь с помощью магии. Понимаешь? Ты — не человек и не волк; в этом плане ты наравне с Вольфгантом. Он не сможет тебя почуять; если ты, конечно, не попадешься ему на глаза. За то время, пока мы пытались установить за ним наблюдение, наш орден потерял уже двоих человек, а сейчас не то время, в которое было бы позволительно нести какие-либо потери.

— Своих людей вам, значит, жалко, а я меня — нет? — горько усмехнулась я.

— У тебя, в отличие от остальных, есть шанс остаться в живых, — возразил Хранитель, начиная потихоньку напрягаться. — Если сейчас мы не сможем уничтожить Вольфганта — он уничтожит всех нас. У тебя не так много вариантов, из которых можно выбирать: мизерный шанс уцелеть, если мы предотвратим катастрофу, и практически верная смерть на войне. К тому же, уж поверь на слово, у меня найдется способ заставить тебя согласиться на это задание... но я не хотел бы к нему прибегать, ибо все еще надеюсь разрешить наши разногласия мирным путем.

Я призадумалась. В словах Орланда сомневаться не приходилось — орден Хранителей заставлять умел… самым простым способом для них было бы пригрозить натравить на меня родственников: семья, насколько мне было известно, до сих пор разыскивала меня. О да, родители были бы просто счастливы моему "возвращению в родовое гнездо"... Почему? Ну, как же... блудная дочь уже много лет назад должна была раскаяться и вернуться домой. Какими бы паршивыми ни были наши взаимоотношения — традиции были прежде всего. Слава Строителю, ни брат, ни родители не нашли способа сломать магическую защиту, которую наложил на меня Мафусаил много лет назад. Однако заклинания, даже самые мощные, никогда не выстоят против грубой физической силы; и стоило Хранителям показать семье, где я живу, — меня тут же нашли бы.

С другой стороны, раз Вольфгант направляется сюда, у нас был замечательный шанс проследить за ним и узнать, что он замышляет. Разумеется, личность, помыслы и мотивы безумного темного мага интересовали меня в последнюю очередь, но... Случись война, кто победит? И выживу ли я в таком случае? А если выживу, какова будет моя жизнь?

— Даже и не мечтайте, — хорошенько подумав, отрезала я. — Вольфгант мне не враг, да и я не самоубийца.

— Мне бы не хотелось прибегать к силе, Энн, — сухо отчеканил Орланд.

— Мне бы тоже, — в тон ответила я, поднимаясь со стула.

Я все же успела отсидеть себе все, что только можно.

— Сядь! — рявкнул Хранитель. — Наш разговор еще не окончен! Ты будешь в этом участвовать вне зависимости от своего желания, и мнение твое здесь ничего не решает и никого не волнует!

— Ну давай, заставь меня, Орланд, — понизив тон, криво ухмыльнулась я, внутренне напрягаясь.

В ответ на свою реплику я ожидала увидеть как минимум толпу стражников, вбегающую в библиотеку, а так же пытки, уговоры и прочие принудительные меры, но Хранитель лишь мерзко улыбнулся и, поправив очки, повернулся к вору.

— А теперь твоя очередь, Гаррет… Ты же догадываешься, как будет рад тебе барон Майер? О да, ты знаешь, как он предвкушает вашу встречу…

Ни для кого не было секретом, какой огромный зуб имеет барон Майер на Гаррета. Похоже, цитадель уже окружили его лучшие стражи, с обещанием внеочередной премии тому, кто предоставит барону голову Гаррета; можно даже отдельно от тела...

— Я думаю, не стоит озвучивать то, чего мы — орден Хранителей и король лично — хотим попросить у тебя. Ведь так?

— Это чистой воды самоубийство! — вскинулась я. — У Гаррета нет никакой защиты от Вольфганта; вы сами знаете, что он вообще не владеет магией. Бесспорно, он хороший вор, но он далеко не всемогущ. Вы что, хотите противопоставить сильнейшему темному магу простого человека? Мне просто кажется, Орланд, или ваш Орден действительно потерял свое значение для Города, ибо компетентность ваша стала равна нулю?

— Не рассуждай о вещах, тебе неведомых, неразумный ребенок! — взвился Орланд. — Компетентность ордена тебя не касается! А ваше участие в этом деле, еще раз повторюсь, дело уже решенное…

— Решенное кем? — перебила я.

— Королем! — Орланд перешел уже на крик, и я невольно подивилась такой неуравновешенности Хранителя. Я еще помнила те времена, когда вывести его из себя считалось верхом словесного мастерства. Много же воды утекло с тех пор...

— Вы оба обладаете наиболее полной информацией о Городе и всех его тайнах. Только вы сможете подобраться к Вольфганту незамеченными и забрать у него книгу!

— Вот уж не поверю, что кроме нас не найдется людей, обладающих теми же знаниями, — возразила я, тоже чувствуя, как в груди закипает злость. Хотелось просто развернуться и уйти — самоубийцей я отродясь не была и становиться не собиралась. А следовательно, и продолжать этот разговор смысла не видела. — Обратитесь к ним, а мне пора.

Но только я собралась исполнить свои намерения, как меня тут же с размаху припечатало магией к стулу.

Разумеется, все замечательные эмоции мне пришлось переживать с невозмутимой миной на лице. Поерзав немного на стуле, я убедилась, что без помех подняться с него повторно у меня не получится, а ответить заклинанием я не решилась, ибо оказалась бы одна против нескольких неслабых противников.

— Немедленно отпустите меня, — процедила я, прожигая Орланда взглядом.

— Я согласен, — спокойный голос Гаррета вклинился в наше противостояние совершенно неожиданно.

Мы с Хранителем удивленно замолчали, и синхронно обернулись к Гаррету.

— Это ты сейчас сказал? — на всякий случай уточнила я.

— Есть варианты? — усмехнулся он.

— Точно ты? — все-таки усомнилась я. — И на что именно ты согласен?

— Я украду для вас эту книгу, — повторил Гаррет, — но у меня есть условия.

— Я тебя слушаю… — Хранитель, настороженно прищурившись, пригляделся к вору, словно надеялся глазами найти подвох в его словах.

— ...А остальное я хотел бы обсудить с тобой лично, — улыбнулся Гаррет.

 

* * *  
Домой я добиралась уже следующим вечером — любознательность, общительность и дотошность Хранителей воистину не знали границ. В тяжелой, плохо соображающей голове роились прочно застрявшие в ней за эти ставшие для меня бесконечными сутки образы: спутанные меж собой факты и домыслы, обрывки рассказов очевидцев, легенд, сплетен, шпионских докладов и научных трактатов, имена, голоса и лица — знакомые и не очень... До половины пятого ночи Орланд выкладывал нам все, что было ему известно по интересующей нас теме. А после мы все вместе гадали, зачем Вольфганту понадобился именно наш город, и чем обернется для здешних обитателей его интерес. За отсутствием у нас необходимых сведений все предложенные версии рассыпались в прах на остром языке Главного Хранителя. От резонного требования поделиться своими соображениями на этот счет, раз уж чужие ему так не по душе, Орланд лишь отмахнулся, важно заявив, что его голова в данный момент занята поиском решений для особых, поставленных лично ему задач, которые будут поважнее наших блужданий в потемках неизвестности. И, тем не менее, требовал продолжать строить хлипкие, словно карточный домик, заведомо неудачные версии. Такой мозговой штурм продолжался несколько часов кряду, пока даже Главный Хранитель не признал, что нашим натруженным головам пора отдохнуть. К моему глубокому разочарованию, по окончанию обсуждения на волю никого не отпустили. Хранитель предоставил нам комнаты, в которых нам было велено обдумать полученную информацию (так же дозволялось пару часов поспать), а спустя некоторое время созвал нас обратно, и пытка продолжилась. В итоге к вечеру второго дня у меня слипались глаза от недосыпа и громко стучало сердце от кофеина. Это еще хорошо, что Хранители додумались нас накормить и напоить, а то с них бы сталось и забыть о такой мелочи... Уставшая и совершенно разбитая после передозировки общением с Орландом, я собиралась прийти домой, хорошенько выспаться, и уже завтра обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с когда-то приютившим меня, а ныне моим близким другом и наставником Мафусаилом. Но, хотя моя голова готова был взорваться от избытка новых сведений, перестать анализировать я не могла.

Увлеченная разгоревшейся в цитадели хранителей дискуссией, я совсем позабыла, что категорически отказалась участвовать в этой сомнительной авантюре. Сейчас же я подумывала, что все же стоит плюнуть на все и залечь на дно.

Тем не менее, неразгаданных тайн и загадок оставалось еще предостаточно, как в истории с Вольфгантом и Книгой, так и по отношению к самим Хранителям; и я, не-смотря ни на что, хотела бы получить все ответы.

Какая роль в намечающейся игре отведена Рему и Аргусу? За все сутки об этом не было сказано ни слова. Кто они вообще такие? Обычные Хранители? Или же некто сильней и опасней?

Почему Непознанные позволили Вольфганту провести опасный ритуал, принесший столько проблем? Ведь останься маг смертным, проблема с ним разрешилась бы со временем сама собой.

Почему поиски Книги Памяти хотят поручить обыкновенному вору и не слишком-то опытной наемнице? Что бы там ни говорил Орланд про мои особенности, у Невыразимцев в арсенале были силы гораздо мощнее нашего убогого тандема.

Какие такие "более важные" задачи стоят перед Орландом?

И, наконец, почему, ну почему Гаррет согласился? Выведать это у него не было ни времени, ни возможности, так как тот около часа назад заперся с Орландом в кабинете обговаривать условия, о которых Гаррет уже вскользь упоминал. Ждать, пока они закончат, и я смогу поговорить с другом тет-а-тет, у меня просто не было сил. Я не сомневалась, что список требований Гаррет Хранителю предоставит широченный: поскольку вор согласился на такую опасную и, вместе с тем, лично ему невыгодную работенку, то, видать, дела у него идут не так гладко, как ему хотелось бы.

Дойдя до хаммеритского форта, я в недоумении остановилась: на кладбище творилось что-то неладное. Громкие разговоры, крики, возня. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало, пустой желудок словно сжался в тугой комок. Немного постояв, прислушиваясь к доносившимся издалека голосам, я осторожно двинулась вперед. Миновав тоннель, соединяющий погост и Старый квартал, я почти сразу наткнулась на Сторожевых.

— Кто? — мрачно спросила возникшая предо мной фигура, облаченная в черный балахон.

— Последний враг — смерть, — удивленно произнесла я пароль, и человек в балахоне отступил в сторону, позволяя мне пройти.

Сторожевых почти никогда не выпускали прямо вот так, на улицы города, а если и выпускали, то по каким-то совершенно особым поводам. В нашей общине они были кем-то сродни искателям Хранителей: клан специально обученных элитных бойцов, наделенных немалой магическим даром. Сильные, безжалостные и хладнокровные, безэмоциональные, словно глыбы льда — с ними невозможно было договориться. Они хранили верность только тем, кто их нанял.

Внезапно в нос ударил терпкий пьянящий запах свежей крови. Сердце забилось чаще и сильней, в животе призывно заурчало. Я поморщилась и вовремя одернула себя, чтоб не ускорить шаг.

Организму срочно требовалась еда. Современные оборотни в отличие от своих предков обладали достаточным уровнем самоконтроля, дабы более не нуждаться в свежей крови и постоянных охотах — нам достаточно вовремя питаться обычной человеческой пищей, желательно — мясной. А в совсем уж крайних случаях всегда можно прибегнуть к магической помощи: то же заклятие насыщения, например, хоть и отнимало безумно много сил, но в иных случаях бывало действительно необходимо... но тогда у меня не было времени на волшбу.

Голод немного затуманил мой и без того путаный рассудок, но в то же время, запах крови, с каждым шагом становившийся все сильней, пугал и настораживал, и этот страх позволял мне держать себя в руках. Запах был таким насыщенным и густым, что я даже боялась представить, какое зрелище ожидает меня в конце пути...

Обойдя еще один пост Сторожевых, я наконец узрела причину поднявшейся паники. Бледно-зеленый гребень, желтые змеиные глаза и перепонки на "руках", — огромное мертвое чудовище лежало у старых могил, широко открыв остекленевшие глаза. Верхние конечности твари были покрыты кровью. Свежей кровью... Я напряглась — запах будоражил нюх, но я отмахнулась от него, как от назойливой мухи.

Рядом с тварью лежал еще один мертвец, человек. Сделав два шага вперед, я присела на корточки и перевернула его лицом вверх.

— Подожди, Энни! Не надо!.. — донесся чей-то оклик откуда-то издалека, но было уже поздно. Кажется, потом мне кричали что-то еще... но я уже ничего не слышала, и не видела ничего вокруг.

Тело пронзила судорога, и я замерла, не в силах даже дышать. Не в силах поверить своим глазам. Отчаянно цепляясь остатками разума за обрывки мечущихся в панике мыслей.

Этого просто не может быть... Это какая-то ошибка, обман зрения... Это неправда…


	4. Глава 2

На меня смотрели остекленевшие глаза Льюиса. Глубокие царапины обезобразили гладкое, красивое лицо, теперь застывшее в уродливой гримасе предсмертного крика, а его окровавленные ладони все еще зажимали страшную рану – практически полностью распоротый живот. Он был мертв.

Я словно окаменела: тело не слушалось, воздух отказывался идти в легкие. И только стук сердца, набатом отдающийся где-то в затылке, доказывал, что я еще жива.

Я резко зажмурилась, в надежде, что вот-вот проснусь, и все это окажется лишь кошмарным сном… Через несколько секунд я медленно открыла глаза...

И ничего не изменилось. Передо мной по-прежнему лежал мой мертвый друг, уже успевший остыть на вечерней прохладе.

Я с трудом протянула непослушную руку к лицу Льюиса и закрыла ему глаза. Ладонь трясло, будто от холода.

Нет.

Нет.

Нет.

Это невозможно...

Кто-то подошел ко мне со спины, обхватил за плечи и поднял на ноги. Я качалась, словно на ветру, и точно бы упала, если бы заботливый некто не придержал меня за локоть. Затем меня куда-то повели... Я не хотела идти, не должна была, просто не могла... Душа буквально разрывалась на тысячу частей. Мне было больно, тоскливо, горько и страшно.

Страшно, что Лью больше никогда не будет встречать меня по утрам веселыми шутками; никогда не будет смешно опускать взгляд, когда я подшучу над ним в ответ; никогда не будет задавать глупых вопросов и звать на свидания. Никогда. Вообще.

А взамен наше кладбище станет больше еще на одну могилу.

Боже, как же так…

— Пойдем, дочка... — Кто-то ласково звал меня, но я с трудом понимала значение слов. — Пойдем, ты уже ничем ему не поможешь.

Я подняла взгляд и увидела перед собой Мафусаила. На его щеках тоже блестели слезы.

— Пойдем, моя хорошая, пойдем…

 

* * *  
Кажется, я проспала целую вечность. Утро, словно наперекор ужасной ночи, оказалось ярким и солнечным. Лучи солнца проникали в мою комнату сквозь полупрозрачные шторы; в косых столбах света танцевала взвешенная в воздухе пыль.

Я лежала, уставившись невидящим взором в потолок, и думала.

О том, откуда появилось это чудовище; о том, кем или чем оно вообще было; о том, много ли еще таких тварей ждет своего часа в темных углах города; о том, почему Льюису никто не пришел на помощь... вновь одни вопросы, и ни одного ответа. А стоит опустить веки — тут же из памяти вставала страшная картина: мокрая от крови земля, мертвенно-бледное, искаженное ужасом лицо Льюиса, и особенно четко — его остекленевшие пустые глаза.

Вчера, когда Мафусаил привел меня домой, я была не в состоянии осмыслить произошедшее. Визит к Хранителям, новости о побеге Вольфганта, приказ выкрасть Книгу, почти сутки практически в заточении, и в довершение — гибель Льюиса... слишком многое произошло за столь небольшой промежуток времени. Но сейчас я была готова. По крайней мере, мне так казалось...

Я медленно встала с постели — затекшие от долгого лежания в одной позе мышцы отозвались по всему телу тугой болью. Кое-как одевшись, я поплелась на кухню. Как я и думала, Мафусаил уже ожидал меня там.

Учитель сидел у холодного камина, глядя в согреваемую руками чашку с успевшим остыть чаем. Вокруг губ Мафусаила залегли глубокие морщины, плечи его поникли — куда только делась привычная гордая прямая осанка. Глава гильдии словно постарел за прошедшие сутки лет на десять — то, что произошло этой ночью, не на шутку его подкосило. Разумеется, мы несли потери не в первый раз — труд наемника во все времена был сопряжен с риском — но они никогда еще не были такими... внезапными, ошеломляющими и необъяснимыми.

Плачевное состояние Мафусаила ранило меня не меньше, чем гибель напарника. Задержавшись на секунду в дверном проеме, я осторожно шагнула из коридора в кухню. Первая же кухонная половица предательски скрипнула под ногами, и я поняла, что переоценила свои возможности — координация движений после перенесенного стресса все еще была нарушена. Мафусаил тут же поднял взгляд от чашки и посмотрел на меня, печально и устало. Только тогда я смогла увидеть, что задорный огонек, всегда, что бы ни случилось, плясавший в добрых и внимательных глазах, потух. Прежде у старика были яркие синие глаза с пригоршней лукавства и смеха; теперь же в них плескалась лишь боль.

Больше не таясь, я пересекла кухню, и заняла второе стоящее у камина глубокое кресло. Выдержав паузу, необходимую мне, чтобы собраться с силами и мыслями, я глухо спросила:

— Как это произошло?..

Молчание было долгим. Столь долгим, что я уже намеревалась повторить вопрос, решив, что старик меня не расслышал или не понял; однако спустя минуты, показавшиеся мне вечностью, Мафусаил наконец заговорил, медленно и тихо.

— Я не знаю, дочка. Никто не знает... Мы подоспели туда слишком поздно, когда все уже было кончено. Вчера меня насторожило ваше долгое отсутствие — этот безответственный мальчишка запросто мог бесследно пропасть на несколько часов, но ты... ты бы обязательно нашла способ меня предупредить, оставила бы какую-нибудь весточку. Я отправился поспрашивать у наших, не просила ли ты передать мне, где и почему вы задерживаетесь... и наткнулся на Лью.

— Что за тварь сотворила с ним такое? — в горле вновь встал комок, но я изо всех сил держала голос ровным.

— Это был куршок, житель подземных катакомб. Слышала о них?

— Нет, — я покачала головой. — Но теперь я хочу знать об этих тварях все. Как оно выбралось? Почему оказалось на кладбище? Зачем напало на Льюиса?!

— Я не знаю.

— Да хоть что-то ты знаешь?! — раздраженно зарычала я: пустота и оцепенение в душе сменились холодной яростью.

Клянусь, я найду и вырежу под корень логово этих отвратительных отродий!

— Что тебе известно о войне с оборотнями? — неожиданно спросил Мафусаил, резкой сменой темы сбив меня с толку. — Ту, что была пять столетий назад?

— Я кое-что знаю о ней из рассказов и летописей... — не понимая, к чему он клонит, сдержанно кивнула я.

— Разумеется... — старик слабо улыбнулся. — Расскажи мне о ней, и я заполню пробелы в твоих знаниях.

— Какое вообще отношение ко всему происходящему имеет давно забытая война?! — я вновь начала сердиться.

— Это поможет тебе лучше понять, кто такие куршоки, — мягко пояснил он.

Я недоверчиво вздохнула, и послушно принялась рыться в памяти.

— Если верить сказаниям, волки пришли в наши земли из-за Северного моря, с Туманных Берегов. Несколько месяцев им пришлось проплыть без еды и воды — многие из них погибли в пути от голода и обезвоживания. В летописях предков говорится, что изначально помимо них на кораблях находились и простые люди — пассажиры и матросы, но никто из них не дожил до берега... Оборотни пересекли море на каменных ладьях; секрет постройки этих удивительных судов давно утерян, а все имевшиеся в нашем распоряжении их экземпляры ныне покоятся на дне Проклятой бухты. Ты же слышал о ней? Слышал, конечно. Именно в этой бухте люди тогда потопили все Волчьи корабли... Но это произошло уже после войны. Впрочем, это не важно... Важно то, что когда наши предки высадились наконец на берег, в их глазах уже горело желтое пламя…

Я заметила непонимание во взгляде старика и замешкалась. Я что-то сказала не так? Ах да, откуда ему это знать...

— Если радужки оборотня окрашены в желтый цвет — это значит, что он одержим жаждой крови. Я думаю, что это случилось с предками от того, что их единственной пищей многие месяцы была человеческая кровь. Как бы тебе объяснить... Это состояние в некоторой мере сравнимо с неутолимым голодом зомби; но, в отличие от мертвых, Волки умны и проворны. И остановить их можно, только убив.

Старик озабоченно покачал головой, и уже собирался что-то у меня спросить, но я жестом остановила его, и усмехнулась:

— Мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас у нас и без того полно тем для обсуждения, — я никогда прежде не рассказывала старику об особенностях моей расы, не собиралась делать этого и теперь. — Я продолжу?

Мафусаил прикрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Едва высадившись на берег, волки напали на людей, без предупреждений, без объяснений, без причин... Хотя, одна веская причина все же была — то самое проклятие, жажда крови. Тебе, наверно, интересно, почему предки вообще отправились в столь долгое странствие, если знали, что в дороге могут в прямом смысле обезуметь от голода? С прежнего места обитания предков выгнали демоны Бездны. Огромные, злобные, безжалостные чудовища… я читала о них в летописях. Внешне они были похожи на людей, но были чернокожи, и вместо рук у них росли крылья. Демоны могли одним взглядом своих красных глаз заставить оборотня страдать и мучиться, могли таким образом даже сжечь его заживо — настолько велика была их сила. Предки, осознав, что не в силах побороть захватчиков, решили бежать через море. Я думаю, что если бы волки во время плавания питались обычной едой, то тех страшных событий можно было бы избежать, но запасов в трюмах оказалось недостаточно для столь долгого пути. Итог закономерен: голод свел предков с ума, и они стали одержимы.

— Ведомые кровью, оборотни, потеряв разум, обрели невероятную силу и выносливость; королевство же оказалось не подготовлено к вторжению, тем более с такой неожиданной стороны. Город стоял одним из первых на пути одержимых волков... осада продолжалась недолго — уже к вечеру второго дня стены пали. Люди в панике бежали в леса, тем самым даруя оборотням простор для охоты. Лишь немногие горожане тогда не поддались общей истерии, и нашли в себе силы сплотиться перед лицом неведомого доселе недруга. Шел десятый день после падения Города, когда защитник Грегори — один из выживших магов — сумел вывести магическую формулу особой защиты от волчьего нюха. Я так и не нашла более подробных упоминаний об этом заклятии; возможно, это была какая-то особенная, специфичная магия, доступная лишь некоторым избранным.

— Когда большая часть выживших оказалась невидима для оборотней, те напали на Хранителей и магов, укрывавшихся цитадели, и это оказалось для предков главной ошибкой. Маги защищались с отчаянием и яростью идущих на смерть. Наши легенды гласят, что площадь перед цитаделью Хранителей целиком превратилась в кровавое озеро. А потом… потом была вспышка. Яркая, словно солнце спустилось на землю... И волки сдались. Вот и все. Никаких подробностей, как и в случае с защитным заклинанием... Некоторые предки частично вернули свой рассудок, но полностью нормальными стать им уже было не суждено — жажда крови наложила свой отпечаток на их разумы. Так закончилось вторжение оборотней. На самом деле, вся эта история, начиная от высадки волков на северном побережье и заканчивая последней битвой у цитадели, продолжалась от силы месяц, так что это даже и войной-то назвать сложно...

— Это все, что ты знаешь?

— А этого разве мало? — отступившее было раздражение нахлынуло на меня с новой силой. — И я еще раз спрашиваю, какое отношение эта война имеет к... к гибели... Льюиса....

Злость испарилась так же быстро, как и пришла, осталась лишь горечь. Произнести его имя неожиданно оказалось так невероятно больно... больно до дрожи. До огромного давящего комка в горле, до рези в глазах, до лихорадочно-сбивчивого биения сердца.

— Ну, ну, Энн, что же ты... тише, девочка, тише... ну-ка подними глазки, посмотри на меня... ох, дочка, что-то ты совсем расклеилась. Я понимаю, мы все сейчас выбиты из колеи, но не нужно накручивать еще сильней... Ты когда ела последний раз?

— Не помню... — ответила я хрипло и отрывисто, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова. — Мафусаил, не тяни... расскажи мне, пожалуйста. Я так больше не могу. Мне очень больно...

Блеклые синие глаза преисполнились состраданием.

— Ты никогда не задумывалась, почему оборотням позволили беспрепятственно проживать на наших землях? Я вот однажды задумался, и даже нашел ответ: почти забытый прелюбопытнейший исторический факт. Оказывается, следом за волками, можно даже сказать — практически одновременно с ними, на нашу землю пришли некие неведомые нам доселе чудовища. Бледно-зеленая кожа, змеиные глаза, огромные гребни, перепонки вместо пальцев... знакомое описание, не так ли? Напали на нас они так же неожиданно, как и вы.

Я поморщилась. Никогда не гордилась свей расовой принадлежностью, и не любила излишние напоминания о ней.

— Извини... я хотел сказать, как и оборотни. Но по сравнению с волками, куршоки были абсолютно… бездушными, чуждыми человеческой природе тварями. У них не было никаких мотивов для агрессии: если оборотни охотились, чтобы утолить звериный голод, то куршоки убивали людей просто так, бессмысленно и жестоко. Они были крупнее нас, сильнее, выносливей, прекрасно видели в темноте, а их чешую практически невозможно было пробить обычным оружием. Люди поняли, что надежды на спасение практически нет — своими силами справиться с этой напастью нам было не под силу. И тогда волкам предложили искупление — жизнь в обмен на жизнь. Обнадеженные обещанием помилования, оборотни перебили почти всех тварей, но уничтожить их без остатка волкам помешали Хранители. Они посчитали, что вырезать подчистую целый биологический вид разумных существ будет кощунством по отношению к природе и равновесию. Поэтому Хранители лично отловили и обездвижили по одному оставшихся в живых куршоков, а затем — сослали их в подземные катакомбы под Городом, предварительно лишив их памяти о надземном мире. Все выходы на поверхность были опечатаны глифами — на случай, если заклятие по каким-то причинам сработает неправильно или развеется, и твари вспомнят о своем прошлом и захотят выбраться наружу; по этой же причине в течение нескольких лет у запечатанных дверей ставили посты из лучших Хаммеритов. Но эти меры предосторожности оказались излишними — Хранители редко ошибаются в делах, касающихся магического вмешательства. После избавления волками жителей королевства от угрозы уничтожения со стороны куршоков, оборотням позволили остаться на этой земле — в благодарность за помощь. Теперь ты понимаешь? Те оборотни — твои предки — знали, кто такие куршоки; возможно, они были с ними даже из одних краев. Нам ведь до сих пор неизвестно, что скрывается там, за Северным морем...

— Получается, для того, чтобы узнать, кто они, я должна расспросить об этом наших старост... Проклятые Трикстеровы рога, вот уж к кому мне совсем не хотелось бы обращаться за советом, — пробормотала я в смятении.

— Может быть, среди твоих сородичей все же найдется кто-то, кому ты... не успела наступить на хвост, и кто может ответить на вопросы? — осторожно предположил Мафусаил.

Я скривилась.

— Возможно, такие есть, — не стала спорить я. — Но отыскать их будет сложно. Уж лучше я спрошу об этом у Хранителей. Надеюсь, мне не откажут в такой маленькой…

Я замолчала, так и не договорив. Хранители... Отарки, Змеи, Вольфгант, Гаррет, Книга Памяти... Вот же Трикстеровы козни! Я совсем забыла...

— Мафусаил, мне нужно рассказать тебе кое о чем…

В глазах старика промелькнул слабый интерес. Я вздохнула, и попыталась как можно короче изложить наставнику суть дела.

— Несколько месяцев назад из Красных Колец сбежал Вольфгант. Он украл артефакт — Книгу Имен, в которой была заключена вся его магическая сила; и теперь он направляется сюда. Долго объяснять, почему дела обстоят именно так, но именно мне было предложено попытаться выследить его и украсть эту Книгу. Кроме меня, на это дело подбивали Гаррета, и он, как ни странно, согласился. Все это, только более обстоятельно, нам сообщили Хранители; они вчера созывали специальное совещание по этому поводу, поэтому-то я и не вернулась вовремя...

Я замолчала, чувствуя, что мозг сейчас взорвется. Льюис, куршоки, Вольфгант... Для того, что бы разобраться в образовавшемся круговороте непонятностей, нужно было с чего-то начать.

Стоило, наверное, прогуляться по Городу — послушать городские сплетни и спокойно обдумать все случившееся. А еще — навестить Гаррета, он наверняка смог бы подсказать что-нибудь дельное.

— Это правда? — в голосе Мафусаила зазвенел металл. — Вольфгант сбежал? Как такое возможно?

— По словам Орланда, он просто исчез из своей камеры, — пожала плечами я. — А незадолго до того из тайника Непознанных пропала Книга Памяти.

— Разве она не была утеряна много лет назад?

Надо же... похоже, Орланд и впрямь поделился с нами сверхсекретными сведениями, раз даже Мафусаил не был в курсе реального положения дел. Однако теперь мне самой предстояло решать, какой информацией делиться, и с кем.

Рассудив так, я рассказала наставнику о проведенном Вольфгантом ритуале, и о том, почему ему так важна Книга Памяти. Внимательно меня выслушав, он несколько секунд сохранял молчание, после чего вынес вердикт:

— Тебе лучше исчезнуть на время. Дело, тебе порученное — неоправданный риск; ты не сумеешь провернуть его и выбраться от Вольфганта живой. Если ты сунешься к нему, никто не сможет тебе помочь — ни я, ни Хранители, ни Рихтер, ни Гаррет. Уходи, Энн. И не волнуйся на счет угроз Орланда — если он вздумает сунуться к твоей семье, я найду способ его остановить. Орланд любит загребать жар чужими руками, а в этот раз он просто посылает тебя на верную гибель... Льюиса уже не вернешь, а тебя я не хочу видеть мертвой.

Я впилась пальцами в подлокотники:

— Я понимаю, что это задание крайне опасно, но послушай... Гаррет уже на него подписался, и я не могу бросить его одного, да еще когда против нас играет такой сильный соперник. Чем я буду лучше Хранителей в таком случае? Тем более... сам подумай, как странно все совпало: Вольфгант идет на наш город, и в то же время из катакомб выползают куршоки. Значит кто-то распечатал один из входов в катакомбы. Вдруг это связано? Я обязана выяснить...

Конечно же, я кривила душой. Но что я могла сказать Мафусаилу, кроме этих фальшиво звучащих аргументов? Что всякий раз, когда закрываю глаза, вижу искалеченное тело Льюиса? Что до дрожи боюсь того, что следующий раз в таком виде предо мной предстанет он сам, или Гаррет, или кто-то из моих товарищей по общине? Что не могу перестать думать о словах Орланда и вспоминать те ужасные годы, когда я жила со своими кровными родственниками, которых у меня язык не повернется назвать семьей? Что я скорей соглашусь пойти на смерть, чем вернуться в родительский дом, выйти за нелюбимого, рожать каждый год и ежедневно пить человеческую кровь?..

Эти страхи были иррациональны, но мне никак не удавалось избавиться от них. Мне просто необходимо было забыться, а сделать это я могла лишь занявшись чем-то действительно важным. Иного пути я не знала.

Видимо, Мафусаил все же смог прочитать что-то по моему лицу, хотя я и таилась от него как могла. Взгляд его изменился, стал мягче и печальнее.

— Никто не властен принимать решения за тебя, — покачал он головой. — Ни я, ни, тем более, Хранители. Но все же…

— Когда… похороны?.. — перебила его я.

И снова слова давались с трудом. Ногти царапнули по обивке — руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Я закрыла глаза и сделала три глубоких вздоха. Нужно держать себя в руках.

— Сегодня вечером, — глухо отозвался старик. — Ты... сможешь?..

Незавершенный вопрос звенящей тишиной повис в воздухе.

Конечно смогу... разве могу я поступить иначе...

Я молча кивнула и поднялась с кресла.

— Мне нужно идти. Нужно найти Артемуса, обсудить планы на будущее. Не хочу видеть Орланда. Только не сейчас...

— Подожди, — жестом остановил меня Мафусаил, — тебе нужно поесть. Я видел, как ты вчера… реагировала на кровь.

Внимательный, как всегда...

— Не волнуйся, — я вымученно улыбнулась. — Я никого не загрызу.

— Ты знаешь, что я не об этом! — нахмурился старик, и непреклонно продолжил: — Не мучай себя, просто поешь.

— А то, что я не хочу, тебя не волнует?

— Абсолютно. Подожди немного, я сейчас тебе разогрею.

Промедлив секунду, я покорно села обратно: сил не было ни спорить, ни возражать.


	5. Глава 3

Передо мной, сцепив руки в замок, сидел пожилой мужчина и напряженно меня рассматривал. Казалось, словно хотел запомнить меня до единой черточки, чтоб потом вывесить портрет на улицы с надписью «разыскивается». Но, к сожалению для него, я пока не давала поводов для таких мер.

— Леди Энн, — напряженно проговорил он, — мы получили… приказ, и больше не смеем вас задерживать.

Это все, что смог выдавить мне барон Майер – начальник городской стражи – после внушения сверху. Я видела, с какой неохотой он меня отпускал, но выхода у него, слава всем, не было.

— Я рада. — Я постаралась вложить в свой голос как можно больше дружелюбия, поскольку до сих пор раздумывала: обратиться ли мне к нему за помощью с куршоками. — Ваши люди очень давно точат на меня зуб, и я их, в какой-то степени, понимаю.

Майер кивнул, едва приподняв брови в изумлении, и встал со стула.

— Подождите, — мягко попросила я, — я хотела поговорить с вами кое о чем, барон, но, разумеется, это дело сугубо секретное.

— Вы всегда можете на меня положиться.

— Видите ли, вчера вечером у нас произошло убийство…

Зрачки барона сузились, и он стал похож на ищейку.

— Вот как. И что же, вы хотите, чтобы я послал людей в ваш квартал для расследования? – уточнил он.

— Ну что вы, ваших людей у нас и так чересчур много, да и ловить некого уже. Убийцы уже мертвы, по крайней мере, те, которых мы успели поймать. Это были куршоки.

— Куршоки? — недоверчиво переспросил Майер, на что получил короткий утвердительный кивок, — Точно? Их видели?

— Собственными глазами, — подтвердила я, облокачиваясь на спинку неудобного стула. — Льюис Грей, тот, кого убили, отнял жизнь у одного из них. Труп все еще лежит на окраине погоста, мы не знаем, что делать с ним…. Это странно, да?

Мне даже не нужно было развивать свою мысль – барон Майер все понял.

— Странно, очень странно, — согласился он. — Куршоки вылезают на поверхность лишь в исключительных случаях. Их глаза отвыкли от солнечного света настолько, что даже ночью им слишком светло на поверхности.

 

* * *  
Накануне я, здраво рассудив, что Орланд мне не откажет в посещении их библиотеки, раз уж я согласилась на эту авантюру, отправилась к Хранителям. Помаявшись с полчаса перед их дверью, я послала поисковый импульс Артемусу – уж он-то точно поймет, что меня нужно встретить. Маг действительно пришел спустя недолгие пять минут и взволнованно посмотрел на меня.

Кратко объяснив свою цель визита, я была вознаграждена сочувствующим взглядом и разрешением пользоваться библиотекой, пока меня не засек Орланд. А еще Артемус предложил помощь, я даже удивилась слегка, но все же отказалась – чем он сможет мне помочь? Найдет вход в подземелье и выпытает всю информацию?

В главной сокровищнице знаний я быстро нашла раздел с тварями и углубилась в поиски необходимой книги. А она точно должна была быть, учитывая, что я сегодня услышала от Мафусаила – наверняка Хранители вдоль и поперек изучили куршоков, прежде чем сослать их под землю. И книга нашлась в самом дальнем и темном углу. Почти довольная собой, я обосновалась за одним из многочисленных письменных столов и окунулась с головой в книгу. К слову сказать, она была совсем тоненькой, как будто написана не про одну из самых загадочных рас, а про белок.

Потом выяснилось, что изучение куршоков проводила либо кучка послушников, либо три пьяных Хранителя – почерк был настолько кривой и разный, что я еле смогла разобрать слова. В итоге промаявшись часа полтора, я сделала для себя несколько выводов: куршоки боятся огня, хорошо восприимчивы к магии, боятся волков (ну кто бы сомневался), и их лучше не убивать обычным оружием – шкура способна выдержать даже самый тяжелый меч в сильных руках. Помотав головой, чтоб развеять ненужные мысли я поставила книгу на место и покинула цитадель.

Выйдя от Хранителей, я собралась было искать Гаррета, но меня внезапно окружила стража и, схватив, потащила в тюрьму, где я и встретила барона Майера.

 

* * *  
— Они что-то искали? — спросил барон.

— Я не знаю, — удивилась я. — По словам моих друзей, все произошло быстро и тихо. Никто не застал драки, нашли только тела.

— Тогда почему вы считаете, что тварей было несколько?

— Это же очевидно. Куршоки плохо видят на поверхности, одному сложно было бы победить хорошо натренированного человека, значит, их было по меньшей мере трое. Я хорошо знала Льюиса, он был моим другом. Поверьте, его сложно убить быстро и бесшумно, он неплохо мог постоять за себя.

— Я сожалею, — склонил голову барон, — но что вы хотите от меня?

— Вы знаете, что происходит в Городе лучше, чем я. Я была бы благодарна, если вы поможете мне.

— Хм...

— Видели ли их в Городе? Когда, при каких обстоятельствах, что произошло потом? Может быть, кто-нибудь разговаривал с ними? Поднимите старые дела и записи допросов. Все, что есть. Это ведь может коснуться и простых горожан.

— Я отдам приказ, — после непродолжительного молчания скривившись, произнес барон, — но услуга за услугу.

— Что вы хотите? — я даже не удивилась.

— Ничего не выполнимого я не попрошу, но сейчас не время для таких просьб, — ушел от ответа начальник городской стражи.

Я нахмурилась. Что-то мне эта ситуация напоминала. Ах, да Гаррет… Когда-то вор тоже предложил мне свои услуги в обмен на помощь. Обернулось бы все это моей смертью, если бы не вмешательство Непознанных.

— Говорите прямо, барон, — потребовала я.

— Какие у вас дела с Королем?

Я усмехнулась.

— Этого я сказать не могу, все, что нужно знать вам вы узнаете. Сожалею, но это действительно государственная тайна, как бы, ни звучало это пафосно. Я не имею права.

Он тяжело кивнул и задумался.

— Где Гаррет?

Клянусь, еще чуть-чуть и я бы улыбнулась. Как он предсказуем.

— Гаррет, как и я, находится под защитой Короля. Я как раз шла его искать, когда меня схватили ваши ребята.

— Изыдите, мисс Энн, — мрачно вздохнул он.

 

* * *  
Снова смеркалось. Тучи накрывали Город тяжелым покрывалом, обещая освежающий ливень. Горожане спешили домой к теплому очагу и уюту, в окнах загорались свечи и факелы. Запахло прохладой. На улицах остались лишь бродяги и хмуро поглядывающие на меня стражи. Темнота наползала медленно и величественно, заставляя сердце сжиматься от красоты вокруг. Готические шпили собора Святого Эдгара четко прорисовывались на фоне еще светлого неба, погружая Город в романтическую дымку.

Существует легенда, что наш Город строился древними и мудрыми магами Друимом, Летаргом и Изабеллой. Быстрый, несдержанный, но отходчивый Друим символизировал огонь, задумчивый, тихий и мудрый Летарг – воду и ветер, а милая, приветливая и хозяйственная Изабелла – землю. Они строили этот город, лелея мечту о многих учениках, что сменят их в дальнейшем. Доки, Дейпорт и Северный квартал находились у моря, и предназначались они для магов воды, Южный квартал, что находится между последними, отводился для магов огня. Старый квартал – для магов воздуха, и Истпорт – для магов земли. Но случилась беда, которая порушила все надежды. Древний демон Трикстер пробудился от многолетнего сна и захватил Город. Десять лет Друим, Летарг и Изабелла воевали с ним, и наконец, душной летней ночью им удалось вновь погрузить демона в сон. Маги смогли набрать учеников и заселить Город. Все были счастливы, но спустя столетие они во всей красе увидели наследие монстра. Усопшие люди поднимались с могил с горящими от жажды глазами и пожирали живых. Никакие заклятия не могли вернуть зомби в могилы, или уничтожить их. На помощь отчаявшимся магам пришли адепты Строителя, читающие молитвы и разбрызгивающие святую воду. С нечеловеческим криками мертвые сгорали навсегда, но дурная слава уже пошла по миру о проклятом Городе, и маги разбрелись по всей земле. Долгое время Город оставался пустым, лишь Хаммериты, не уставая, освящали землю. Люди просто боялись идти. Постепенно, со временем, в Город начали приходить бродяги в поисках ночлега, беглецы с других стран или просто странники без чувства страха.

Но официальная история Города начиналась с момента прихода в эту местность семьи Хейнц. Они построили здесь деревню, которая разрослась сначала до небольшого городка без названия, а потом уже и до полноценного Города.

Все это я тоже почерпнула из библиотеки Хранителей, информация была очень занимательна, учитывая, что с самого детства нам твердили совсем о другом. Однако на дальнейшие изыскания не оставалось времени.

После того, как Хранитель Артемус забрал меня из тюрьмы, мне пришлось выслушать кучу лекций об осторожности и ответить на множество вопросов, в том числе и о нашем совместном с Гарретом задании. Странно, что такой человек, как Артемус, ничего не знал о происходящем. Посовещавшись, мы пришли к выводу, что у нас не так уж много времени.

После захода солнца я наконец-то собралась искать Гаррета, что являлось очень сложной задачей. Вор постоянно менял свое место жительства и об адресе никому никогда не сообщал. В общем-то, это было правильно с точки зрения его безопасности, ибо в Городе было много желающих повесить его шкуру дома на гвоздь в виде трофея. Но с другой стороны – когда Гаррет был нужен, искать его становилось морокой. Я сделала проще – активировала магический поиск, он помогал только в случаях, когда искомый объект желал, чтоб его нашли, и я сильно сомневалась, что будет результат, но однако. Серебристый волчонок, радостно взвизгнув, умчался по улицам и вернулся полчаса спустя. Гаррет находился в своем излюбленном месте – таверне Дейпорта. Хмыкнув, я направилась к этому злачному месту. Гаррет обитал только в таких местах. Все другие были просто ниже его достоинства.

В таверне было непривычно тихо по причине присутствия в Городе короля. Конечно, никому ведь не хотелось попасться в руки озверевшей от бдительности страже. Несколько шапочно знакомых мне воров и разбойников с почти безупречной репутацией чинно попивали пиво, тоскливо глядя куда-то вдаль. Хозяин таверны, толстяк Мерри, скучал за прилавком, изредка поглядывая вниз, очевидно раз за разом подсчитывая выручку. Учитывая его кислое выражение лица, можно было предположить, что она сегодня не ахти. Гаррета я обнаружила в самом конце зала, он сидел лицом к входу и, по-видимому, напряженно о чем-то размышлял. Невесело усмехнувшись, я стала пробираться к нему. Несколько человек проводили меня заинтересованными взглядами и получили в ответ хмурый оскал. Немногие в Городе знали, кто мы на самом деле такие, основная масса людей думала, что наша община – просто слегка ненормальная группа людей, непонятно почему жившая возле кладбища. Это и было к лучшему.

— Привет, — поздоровалась я.

Ничего не ответив, Гаррет поднес палец ко рту, прося немного помолчать. Я пожала плечами и кивнула трактирщику. Мерри подмигнул мне, показав, что все понял и щелчком подозвал худосочного мальчишку, работающего у него помощником. Кивнув в мою сторону, толстяк отвел взгляд и снова заскучал.

Я заказала две кружки темного пива и села напротив вора, с интересом глядя на него. Казалось, что после того внезапного собрания в цитадели Хранителей прошло уже очень много дней, а на деле всего лишь полтора. Длинные темные волосы Гаррета, собранные в хвост, скатались, словно он и не спал вовсе с той самой ночи, глаза запали, и его искусственный протез выглядел просто жутко на осунувшемся лице. Невольно мне стало жаль Гаррета. Не так уж и легко достались ему слова согласия, как мне показалось вначале.

Мальчишка с негромким стуком поставил на стол две большие кружки с пивом и бесшумно удалился. Одну из них я легонько пододвинула к вору, тот в ответ кивнул и продолжал молчать. Я сделала глоток и с наслаждением закрыла глаза – напиток был холодным и вкусным, а мне необходимо было немного расслабиться. Поставив легкий щит вокруг нас, я вытянулась на стуле и намеревалась было немного подремать, но Гаррет резко вышел из своих раздумий и веселым голосом поинтересовался как у меня дела.

— Не то чтобы очень, — скривилась я. — А ты как будто совсем не спал, выглядишь жутко.

— Ты сама не красавица, — широко улыбнулся он.— Давай, рассказывай, давно хотел с тобой поговорить, да времени не нашлось.

— А нечего рассказывать, — развела я руками, — мне не до того было сегодня. Единственное, была в библиотеке Хранителей, да и то не ту информацию искала.

— Значит, ты согласилась, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно заметил он.

— А что мне оставалось делать? — тоскливо пожала я плечами. — Все мы теперь в одной лодке.

— Ты могла бы сбежать в другую страну,— возразил Гаррет, внимательно глядя мне в глаза.

— Что за глупости? — удивилась я.— Как я могу сбежать? Здесь, в этом Городе, вся моя жизнь. Здесь Мафусаил, ты, мои ребята , я не могу. Да и выбор у меня не велик: сбегу в другой город – меня тут же найдут родители. Еще не известно, что хуже — это задание или пожизненное заключение в золотой клетке. И вообще, это предательство, знаешь ли.

— Вот как, — немного нежно улыбнулся он. — А со мной бы ты сбежала?

— Нет, — усмехнулась я, — даже не рассчитывай.

— И не собирался. Что ж, тогда у меня есть для тебя информация к размышлению. Узнал я кое-что занимательное сегодня. Говорят, прошлой ночью на поверхность вылезли куршоки. И твари эти явно что-то искали.

Я встрепенулась и стала жадно внимать словам друга.

— Они проникли в Городской музей в Олдейле, в храм Святого Эдгара и попытались ворваться в дом Герцога. Учитывая, что, по словам Орланда, Вольфгант уже где-то на подходе к Городу, информация очень интересна, не так ли?

— Что-нибудь взяли? — затаив дыхание, спросила я.

Разгадка, казалось, была на поверхности.

— Нет, вообще ничего, представляешь? Убили четырех стражей и одного горожанина. Тело последнего не нашли, что самое занимательное.

— Тогда как узнал ты, что это был обычный горожанин? — не поняла я.

— Ты не дослушала меня, — пояснил он, — тело не нашли, а вот голова лежала на месте, на месте убийства конечно.

— И кто это был? — озадачилась я.

— Простой плотник-пьянчуга, — охотно ответил Гаррет, — я уже его проверил, ни в каких особых делах замешан не был, разве что когда-то в молодости копал колодец в Старом квартале и в пьяной драке покалечил другого парня.

— Плотник копал колодец? Как это?

— Ну… все мы стараемся заработать, — слегка удивился он моему вопросу. — Ты сама когда-то воровала, помнишь?

— Такое забудешь, — хмыкнула я и сделала большой глоток из кружки. — Ну тогда вот тебе еще кое-что. В ночь, когда мы были у Хранителей, куршоки зашли на нашу территорию и убили… Льюиса.

Немой и долгий взгляд на меня.

— Мне жаль, — глухо произнес Гаррет.

Я передернула плечами и прикрыла глаза.

— Лью неплохо умел обороняться, — сказала я, сидя все еще с закрытыми глазами, — один из них сейчас лежит на окраине погоста. Мы до сих пор не придумали, что с ним делать.

— Ага, Хаммериты тоже убили двоих, правда, с телами они не церемонились, и пепел давно развеян. Соберись, Энни, сейчас не время. Я уверен, что-то это да значит.

— Только что? Что твари могли искать? Ты уверен, что из музея ничего не пропало?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Гаррет. — Они даже не трогали защитные щиты и сигнализации. Это странно.

— И это «странно» как-то связано с Вольфгантом, зуб даю, — я открыла глаза, — знаешь, если бы я была на его месте, первым делом я бы обезопасила себя. И только потом начинала бы массовую резню.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — нахмурился Гаррет.

— Я не сильна в темной магии, но уверена, что раз можно разделить физическую и магическую сущность, значит можно и брать силу у Книги на расстоянии. Понимаешь?

— Думаешь, Вольфгант хочет снова провести какой-то ритуал и отделить от себя артефакт? Этот... Рем, кажется, вчера об этом упоминал.

— Да, и мне кажется, что эта версия имеет право на существование. И не отделить, Гаррет, а всего лишь… усилить свою связь с ней и потом просто спрятать в укромном месте.

— Сделать так, что бы Книга лежала в тайнике, и он мог с легкостью черпать магию от нее, находясь на каком угодно расстоянии? — уточнил Гаррет. — А у него губа не дура!

— Именно, — щелкнула я пальцами.

— И ты думаешь, куршоки ему в этом помогают? — протянул Гаррет. — Хм-м… интересно. Ты же понимаешь, что это звучит, как полный бред?

Я уверенно покачала головой.

— Нет, ты послушай. Это высший раздел магии, у меня просто никогда не будет доступа к подобной информации. Я имею в виду, как именно маг хочет это осуществить. Я думаю, тут нужно подходить с другой стороны. Я попробую найти куршоков и выяснить что-нибудь, в конце концов, я и так собиралась их искать.

— Ты искала информацию именно по ним? — спросил Гаррет.

— Конечно, — скривилась я, — мне необходимо знать, вернутся они или нет снова. Но в книгах ничего существенного нет, даже где вход в их катакомбы, не написано.

— В книгах — нет, — согласился вор,— а в моей голове — есть. Я знаю, где находится вход в их обитель…


	6. Глава 3.1

Теперь настал мой черед удивляться.

— Что?

— То, что ты слышала, я бывал там один раз. Не то что бы очаровательное место, но и не хуже, чем Колыбель.

— Что ты там делал? — моему изумлению не было границ.

— Искал одну интереснейшую вещицу, — отмахнулся он, — это не важно, важно то, что нам есть с чего начинать.

Гаррет снова улыбался, похоже, он был готов идти туда сегодня же. На всякий случай я уточнила:

— Мы ведь вначале подготовимся к походу, прежде чем спускаться, верно?

— Не считаешь же ты меня неопытным юнцом? — хмыкнул он. — Я поищу карту их местности, где-то у меня она завалялась.

— Идет, — кивнула я, — а я как раз закончу все свои дела.

Внезапно мне пришло в голову то, что я до сих пор не отчиталась перед Мафусаилом за выполненную работу в другом городе. Как-то слишком многое и слишком внезапно произошло, и я, разумеется, забыла обо всем.

— Возьми побольше усыпляющего газа, я уверен, у вас его в достатке, — прищурился Гаррет, — внизу живут огромные крысы, и они очень хорошо реагируют на этот газ, даже быстрее чем люди. Пригодится легкий клинок, арбалет, ну и нож, так на всякий случай. Разумеется воды, еды и немного своих мозгов.

Я хмыкнула.

— Да уж, лишними они никогда не бывают. Но арбалет возьмешь ты, у меня его просто нет. Как куршоки реагируют на магию?

— На боевую?

— На любовную, Гаррет, — закатила я глаза,— конечно, на боевую!

— Как и все остальные,— пожал он плечами, — они в принципе очень похожи на нас с тобой по физиологии.

— На тебя похожи, — поправила я, — не забывай, что я слегка все же отличаюсь от людей.

— Ой, брось кокетничать, — поморщился Гаррет, — ты обычный человек, просто у тебя больше талантов, чем у других.

— Угу, просто идеальная женщина, — еле слышно саркастически пробормотала я.

— Что?

— Ничего, — я мимолетно улыбнулась. — Есть еще какая-нибудь информация?

— Обрывки, — поморщился вор, — то тут, то там заговоры, тайные сообщества, перевороты. Все как обычно, перед началом больших проблем.

— Что еще за заговоры? — заинтересовалась я.

— Слышала про псевдоготов?

Я скривилась. Разумеется. Разумеется, слышала: эти люди примерно год назад поселились на неосвященном кладбище, надели на себя черные балахоны и начали петь хвалебные песни дьяволу. Ничего особенного в них не было бы, если бы не начали пропадать люди. Никто долго не мог понять, куда деваются именитые горожане и обычные бродяги, пока однажды Льюис, выполняя задание, не стал свидетелем жутчайшего жертвоприношения. Несчастную женщину изнасиловали и порезали еще живую, даже не потерявшую сознание. Вызвав нас на подмогу, Льюис наблюдал за этим зрелищем, пока жертву не убили, наконец. Вмешиваться Лью не стал, поскольку псевдоготов было несколько десятков. Но потом, когда извергов арестовали, он еще долго мучился от мысли, что не смог помочь женщине.

Дьяволопоклонники с тех пор затихли, но теперь вот выяснилось, что они готовят нам что-то совсем интересное.

— Что они задумали?

— А ты как думаешь? — хмуро спросил Гаррет.

— Мне казалось весть, что маг сбежал, секретная, — приподняла я одну бровь, верно истолковав красноречивый намек, — он что, сам с ними связался?

— Может быть и так, а может, и нет.

— И каким образом они собираются ему помогать? — эту информацию следовало бы передать Хранителям и Мафусаилу, пусть разбираются.

— Я немногое смог услышать, — признался Гаррет, — но говорили они о каких-то предшественниках.

— О чем?! — Я схватилась за край столешницы, боясь потерять равновесие. — О предшественниках?! Гаррет! Почему ты не рассказал об этом раньше?!

— А что это за штука? — поинтересовался он, пристально наблюдая за мной.

— Ох… это… тебе лучше не знать.

— И все же?

— Предшественники – это порождения Трикстера, демоны вроде Ланнан-Ши, но только хуже. Мы не будем углубляться в демонологию, да? Главное то, что нельзя им позволить впустить тварей в наш мир. Где ты их видел, псевдоготов, я имею в виду?

— В Мрачном переулке, они создали портал на старое кладбище. Просто ради интереса прошел за ними и услышал то, что услышал.

— Когда это было?

— Да вот, прошлой ночью…

— Нужно сообщить об этом Хранителям, — тремя большими глотками я осушила стакан. — И Мафусаилу, они займутся этим.

Я поднялась со стула, но тут же опустилась обратно. Вор смотрел на меня безмятежно, словно ничего важного только что не сказал.

— Гаррет, может быть есть еще что-то, чему ты не придал значения?

Вор на минуту задумался, но потом отрицательно помотал головой.

— Больше ничего особенного, — уверенно ответил он.

— Тогда идем, — махнула я головой, — это очень важные новости.

До башни Хранителей мы добирались рысцой.

 

* * *  
Все наши благородные потуги пропали даром, ибо на следующем же повороте путь нам преградило донельзя странное существо. Оно выплыло из-за угла, словно богатая барышня, боявшаяся споткнуться на высоких каблуках. И все было бы ничего, если бы это была та самая барышня.

Существо имело четыре ноги, оканчивающиеся ярко-рыжими копытами, голову лошади и туловище с оперением цвета, идентичного с копытами. Глаза у чудища были оранжевым и зеленым и имели разную форму, и смотрели явно в разные стороны. В общем, выглядело это настолько странно, что я даже забыла испугаться. Существо двигалось осторожно, однако, не издавая ни звука, ни даже шороха. Мы замерли глядя на эту картину с удивлением. Клянусь Строителем, я такой твари не видела даже в учебниках Непознанных. Осторожно отойдя в сторону, я поманила замершего Гаррета. Тварь остановилась примерно в футе от нас. Прошла минута, две… оранжевый глаз внезапно резво уставился прямо на нас.

Мы ждали.

— А, презренные дорж, — неожиданно сказало существо на чистом королевском. — Я бы на вашем месте повернул обратно и спрятался бы в ближайшем канале. Предшественники начали свою работу, и лишнюю кровь проливать вовсе ни к чему.

Сердце забилось быстрее.

— О чем ты? — удивленно спросил Гаррет.

— Зло проснулось, смертный, — попыталось более понятно объяснить существо. — Уходите с его пути.

Надо ли упоминать, что у него получилось не очень…

— Бред какой-то, — покачал головой вор. — У тебя не создается впечатления, что мы участвуем в дешевом триллере? По мне, так все признаки налицо: главный злодей, главный король и главный козел отпущения, вернее два.

— Или в комедии, — добавила я, разглядывая терпеливо ожидавшее ответа существо.

— Одно другому не мешает. Ну? Где твое зло? — Вор, наконец, обратился к твари.

— Везде, — лаконично ответило оно.

— Гаррет, помолчи, — поморщилась я, — послушайте, вы кто вообще?

— Свиг, — зеленый глаз животного вдруг повернулся влево и напряженно куда-то уставился.

— Какой такой Свиг?— переспросила я.

— Тот самый, которого вы все упоминаете ради ругательства, — казалось, мы этого Свига весьма забавляли.

— Я думала, что «Свиг» — это просто слово такое, — растерялась я. — А откуда вы взялись? В смысле, где вы живете?

— Я спал, дорж, как вдруг почувствовал, что оно зашевелилось, и устремилось в этот мир, по пути замарав мое жилье своим злом. Я больше не могу быть на втором, там грязно и испоганено. И я пришел предупредить вас. Нужно остановить его, иначе оно испортит и третий.

— Второй, третий – что? — явно не понял Гаррет.

— Слой, мир, у-ро-вень, кажется, вы так это называете.

— Мы живем в слоеном пироге? — осклабился вор.

— Гаррет, я сказала — заткнись, — отмахнулась я. — А кто они – предшественники?

— Умный дорж, — зеленый глаз вновь повернулся к нам. — Предшественники проснулись, и теперь они голодны. Их нужно загнать обратно в семнадцатый.

— Где они сейчас?

— Везде, — повторил Свиг. — Ты их не чувствуешь, они пока слабы. Но как только наступит война, они напьются злобой и нападут. Я видел, безумный дорж сбежал с темной книгой, его нужно остановить. Нет места войне.

— Он так странно говорит, — прошептал Гаррет. — Как будто слова выучил и теперь неумело их складывает в предложения.

— Так и есть, дорж, я считал слова и говорю их вам, прошу простить мою речь. Я спал много лет и много пропустил.

— Все в порядке, — заверила я. — Скажите, а как они выглядят?

— Я вижу их большими красными червями, доржи их не видят, они для вас, как духи. Не видно, но есть. Потом, когда кровь наполнит их, они примут истинный облик.

— Потрясающе, на мир напали больше красные червяки, — вздохнул за спиной Гаррет.

— Как их уничтожить?

— Их нельзя убивать, иначе придут на смену еще более злые твари, их нужно загнать на семнадцатый и снова дать им уснуть, — произнес Свиг.

— И как это сделать?

— Не дать войне, я же сказал. Сюда идут ваши твари, мне пора…

Существо так же осторожно развернулось и аккуратно, словно барышня удалилось за поворот.

— Все-таки комедия, — решила я. — Идем отсюда, нужно спешить к Хранителям. Неплохо было бы проверить информацию, и рассказать Орланду.

— Подожди, — Гаррет толкнул меня к стене, — слышишь?

Я затаила дыхание, прислушиваясь, но тщетно. Город жил обычной жизнью.

Я покачала головой.

— Я слышал… шлепок. Давай подождем.

Я кивнула.

— О каких тварях он сказал? — прошептал вор.

— Тварях? Я думала, он о стражниках, — удивилась я.

 

* * *  
Сидели мы довольно долго, но обещанных гостей все никак не наблюдалось. Под монотонное жужжание голоса Гаррета меня все сильнее стало клонить в сон, и я уже было задумалась, не прикорнуть ли — все равно чутье разбудит меня, если это понадобится, как вдруг Гаррет схватил меня за плечо и затряс.

— Что? — удивленно спросила я.

— Я тут зря свою логику напрягаю? — гневно спросил он.

— А она у тебя есть? — усомнилась я.

— Я тебе говорю, что все очень странно, — раздраженно произнес он. — Нам поручают безумное задание, и не успели мы за него взяться, как появляется какой-то Свиг и заявляет, что мир захватывают червяки. Ничего не напоминает тебе это?

— Напоминает, — кивнула я. — Дурдом мне это напоминает, очень сильно и отчетливо. И я почему-то в центре этого безумия внезапно оказалась. Что-то еще?

— Вообще-то, да, — возмутился друг. — Это ты тут эксперт в магии и прочей ерунде, и мне хотелось бы узнать твое мнение!

— Я тебе его уже сказала, — улыбнулась я.

— Что-нибудь конкретное озвучь!

— Послушай, я не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, — развела я руками. — Этого типа с разными глазами я увидела впервые, да и слышала тоже. Предшественники – это демоны, и мы теперь знаем, каким образом они появляются в нашем мире и как обретают тело. Больше я ничего не понимаю и в ближайшие пять часов точно не собираюсь разбираться.

— И что им надо?

— А что нужно злу? Власть, могущество, еда. Не думаю, что они даже разумны. Сам посуди: их разбудили, не накормили, вот они и разозлились. Пошли добывать себе еду — просочились в наш мир, начали сеять вражду, агрессию и прочее. Как следствие, сбежал Вольфгант, учуявший их след. Все просто. Начнется война, духи напитаются злобой, отчаянием и смертью, окрепнут и обоснуются в нашем мире. Нужно предотвратить войну, и тогда они вернутся обратно и заснут мертвецким сном до следующего пробуждения.

— Так и будет?

— Это мои предположения, — пояснила я. — В общих чертах примерно так. Можно мне теперь поспать?

— На мостовой?

— А у тебя есть с собой кровать? — хмыкнула я.

— Ну-у, не с собой, конечно…

— Тихо!

К нам, наконец-то, кто-то приближался…


	7. Глава 4

Шаги были… странными. Они шлепали. Шлеп, шлеп, шлеп… Словно мокрой тряпкой по мостовой.

Я осторожно потянулась к ножу в сапоге и увидела, что кинжал Гаррета уже у него в руках. Все-таки мой друг гений в темных делишках…

Мы срослись с замшелой каменной стеной, стараясь не двигаться и не дышать. Нетрудно было предположить, кто к нам приближается. Вопрос в том, сколько их?

Вскоре куршоки явились пред нами.

Змеиные глаза, гребни на головах, огромный рост и зеленая кожа, признаться честно — выглядело это устрашающе. И я еще теснее прижалась к камням на стене. Рука Гаррета накрыла мою, и я почувствовала в ней газовую гранату.

Твари шли медленно, но все же приближались к месту, где мы стояли. Нас они, конечно, не видели, что меня несказанно радовало. Я еле заметно покачала головой, прося Гаррета не кидаться на них.

Куршоки прошли мимо нас, даже ни разу не заподозрив, что за ними внимательно наблюдают четыре глаза — три нормальных, один механический. За ними тянулась вонь затхлой воды и гниения.

Я, наконец, решилась пошевелиться и слегка сжала ладонью запястье Гаррета. Он ответил мне вопросительным взглядом.

— Идем за ними, — прошептала я беззвучно.

Поскольку он читать по губам не умел, мне пришлось повторить это раз пять, пока до него не дошел смысл моего самоубийственного послания.

— С ума сошла? Я не пойду! У меня с собой ничего нет!

— Все будет в порядке.

— Я сказал — не пойду. Если надоело жить, иди одна.

— И пойду, — рассердилась я.

— Постой.

— Что?

— Вот, — он протянул кинжал. — Будь осторожна.

Я скривилась, взяв предложенное оружие.

И пропала в темноте.

 

* * *  
Первые часы преследования я проклинала себя, на чем стоит Город, и даже два раза упомянула Свига. Однако, вспомнив удивительную тварь, решила все-таки в дальнейшем воздержаться.

Мы спустились в неприметный канализационный лаз в Доках, и там я с удивлением обнаружила небольшую пещеру, уводящую в катакомбы. Да уж… знал бы Герцог. Впрочем, вход в пещеру был настолько узким, что я поневоле засомневалась, пролезут ли куршоки в него. Твари моих сомнений нисколько не разделяли и проскользнули внутрь почти ужом. Я же, выждав около получаса, двинулась вслед за ними. К сожалению, грацией ужа я не обладала, и проникла внутрь с грохотом, нехорошими словами и страхом, что безбожно себя выдала.

Но пронесло. Твари, очевидно, уже давно ушли.

Внутри было отвратительно. Всюду слизь — на стенах, на потолке, на полу. В многочисленных лужах копошилось что-то…. Что-то. Сырой и затхлый воздух, почти абсолютная темнота, изредка разбавляемая светящимися кристаллами, и непереносимая вонь. В общем, чудное место.

От галереи пещеры, в которой я стояла и отчаянно морщилась, вело два хода. Узкий и настолько низкий, что, соберись я пойти по нему, мне пришлось бы ползти, захлебываясь в слизи, и широкий и высокий. Вообще удобней было бы идти по свободному ходу, но оттуда доносились человеческие голоса.

Едва заметный туман, появившийся из моей ладони, немедленно превратился в тонкую, путеводную нить. И разумеется, он показал на узкий лаз. Еле заметное покалывание руки выдавало магические ловушки в просторном коридоре.

Я поморщилась… и еще раз поморщилась. Жаль, что оборотни не могут не дышать. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, я нырнула в отвратительно воняющую жидкость.

Очевидно, что куршоки могли легко обходиться без воздуха, если пользовались этим ходом, потому что спустя несколько минут я почувствовала головокружение и боль в груди. Камень почти обволакивал меня и становился все уже и уже. Неупомянутая, но хорошо знакомая паника подступала постепенно и со вкусом.

Я же не смогу даже развернуться!

Но кошмар внезапно кончился, когда я обнаружила, что могу вынырнуть, и там есть воздух.

Что я говорила? Сырой и затхлый? Да он божественен — этот воздух!

Я стояла по грудь в грязи, в которой то тут, то там копошились какие-то мелкие твари, и с наслаждением дышала.

Но это все романтика, потому что, как только я вспомнила чудесную ванну у нас дома, свежий воздух, да и... В общем, это место перестало казаться мне божественным. И я прогребла дальше, брезгливо отталкивая от себя водоплавающих червяков и других странных насекомых. Настрой из уныло-отвратительного постепенно переродился в поиско-приключенческий. А о Льюисе я старалась не думать…

Тоннель постепенно расширялся, а река из зловонной жижи уступила место такой же луже. Шла я недолго, по моим меркам, и в конце концов, дорога привела меня в сердце катакомб. Теперь уже вокруг было сухо, тепло и даже как-то уютно. Я стала осторожнее, и старалась держаться подальше от светящихся кристаллов — лооров, и изо всех сил напрягала слух. Спустя примерно полчаса я уловила еле слышные завывания. Пение? Что там происходит?

Осторожность пришлось удвоить, поскольку эти твари обладали невероятной силой, и одной против всех мне выходить не хотелось, исход был очевиден. Хотя что там было написано в книге? Куршоки боятся волков? Неплохо бы, но здесь, под землей, мой волк сам испугается замкнутого пространства. Петляя пустынными коридорами, я наткнулась на подобие столовой — и первого куршока. Он стоял спиной ко мне, держа в руках копье, явно отобранное у стражников. Мимоходом вспомнив о свойстве зрения ящериц, я практически проползла к следующей двери. Благо шуму от меня было немного, спасибо тренировкам Мафусаила. Просочившись в другое помещение, я чуть не ойкнула — здесь была спальня. Твари спали, прижавшись друг к другу, почти даже не посапывая. Пожелав про себя им приятных снов, я поползла дальше. Слава Строителю, подобных курьезов больше не случалось, и я вскоре вышла к огромному залу. Помещение разделялось на две части: в верхней стояло роскошное каменное кресло, на котором удобно устроился… человек. В нижней части был большой фонтан с чистой водой. Тварей набилось в зал немало, но проход к фонтану оставался свободным и благо темным. Скрестив на удачу пальцы, я мышкой проскочила к фонтану и спряталась. Оставалось только слушать. А послушать там было что, ибо беседа была в полном разгаре.

— Мы попытался пройти в кладбище, — шамкал грубым голосом куршок, — но там защитники, мы не получилось.

— Сколько? — внимательно спросил человек с трона.

— Гребень не уметь счет, их было много, — ответила та же тварь.

— Значит, медальон вы не нашли, — подытожил человек, — что ж, придется заняться этим самому.

— Царь, медальон там, мы просто не смог забрать, — в диалог включился рычащий голос другого куршока, — но в наземном мире есть вор, он может. Он легендарный вор.

— Имя? — заинтересовался мужчина.

— Гаррет.

Я беззвучно захихикала. Опоздали, господа твари, захомутали вашего вора уже.

Однако таинственный человек этого, похоже, не знал, и лелеял надежды. Интересно, кто это? Что ж, послушаем.

Между тем он встал, и я, наконец, смогла его разглядеть из своего неудобного убежища. Он был великолепен, в прямом смысле этого слова. Высокий, точеные черты лица, умный взгляд и мягкая улыбка. Тело гибкое, стройное, но и не худое. И это было только первое впечатление — из-под фонтана.

— Друзья! — Зычный голос мужчины отражался от пустых каменных стен. — Вам осталось приложить не так много усилий, и мы свергнем продажных Герцогов и Королей! Вы займете надземный мир, ибо он принадлежит по праву всем! Не людям! А всем — вам, людям, буррикам, отаркам и многим другим расам! Люди заняли его, потому что сильны и их много! У них есть магия и технологии! А у вас нет ничего, кроме этих катакомб! Мы объединимся и разделим все блага! Не слушайте тех, кто будет говорить вам, что надземный мир только для людей! Не слушайте, если говорят, что вы напали на эти берега в далекой давности! Это были не вы, а ваши предки! Тысячелетиями вы искупали эту вину, и этого достаточно! Не слушайте, если вам будут говорить, будто вы чудовища! Все расы разные, есть отвратительные и злобные создания среди всех — людей, отарков, змей, куршоков, оборотней! Нам с вами досталась великая роль в истории — переломить предрассудки и объединиться! Ведь мы живем в одном мире, почему мы должны враждовать и убивать друг друга? Но для этого нужно много поработать! Вы согласны?

Нестройный гул голосов протянул — «Да!»

— Тогда начнем!

После этих слов я похолодела. Потому что прямо на меня шли четыре твари, тащившие огромный железный чан.

Строитель, помоги…

Но сегодня был мой день, и посудину установили в пяти – шести футах от меня.

Резвый куршок-подросток живо развел под ним огонь, а остальные потихоньку начали заливать котел водой.

Что они творят? Походная уха?

А когда чан наполнили водой, начался сущий кошмар. Мужчина встал и затянул тягучую песню на неизвестном языке. Сначала я слушала, а потом голова взорвалась оглушающей болью. Магия била из Вольфганта — а это был именно он, судя по невероятной силе, — словно вода из городского фонтана. Котел вместе с магом окутало туманом, и я поняла, что пора отсюда сматываться.

Как добиралась я обратно, я не помню. Очнулась только в Доках, обессиленная и выжатая. Наверное, не смогла бы сотворить и простейшего заклятия. Кто-то поднял меня на руки и куда-то понес. Сил сопротивляться не было совсем, поэтому я отдалась на волю случая.

Судя по запаху, меня принесли в какую-то дыру и положили на ощутимо жесткую кровать.

— Ну же, детка, очнись, — приглушенно пробормотал голос, и после в меня влили Живицу — мощнейшее тонизирующее и обезболивающее средство.

Наконец, я смогла открыть глаза и сфокусировать зрение на моем спасителе. Ну конечно…

— Гаррет, ты что, следишь за мной? — прохрипела я.

— Ну и воняешь же ты, — проникновенно поделился он, — ты где купалась? В канализации? Теперь придется все тут отмывать.

— Хуже.

— Глупая девица, выпей еще, а потом вот этого, — он подал мне Живицы и коньяка.

Одним махом проглотив все это, я закашлялась, но стало лучше.

— Спасибо,— прохрипела я. — Я бы сама не добралась.

— Я сам еле добрался обратно, — хмыкнул он.

— Что? Ты там был? – От удивления я даже приподнялась на локти.

— Не бросать же тебя одну, — поморщился он. — Наемник доморощенный. Кто ж так близко к проведению ритуала подкрадывается?

— Я же не знала.

— Ты ж наемник, — передразнил он. — Приходи в себя и проваливай, я не хочу светить эту квартиру. Обсудим завтра у Хранителей.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, это не квартира — это дыра. — Я с трудом встала и тут же ощутила всю прелесть вони, исходившей от меня.

И как только куршоки ее не заметили? Привыкли?

— Дай переодеться что-нибудь, — жалобно попросила я.

Гаррет хмыкнул и весело на меня взглянул.

— Посмотри в моем шкафу, только не испачкай ничего, вонючка.

— Да иди ты, знаешь…

— Чай?

— С коньяком, — согласилась я.

— Сопьешься же. Между прочим, тебя Мафусаил искал, и мне пришлось рассказать, где ты.

— Не удивлюсь, что это он заставил тебя идти за мной, а не твоя совесть, — буркнула я из соседней комнаты.

— Совесть? Это ты о чем?

— Есть такое удивительное слово, представляешь?

Найдя в немногочисленных вещах вора что-то подходящее мне по размеру, я переоделась и вышла обратно.

Чай у Гаррета всегда получался просто восхитительным — терпким и бодрящим. Но добраться до желаемой чашки мне не удалось, ибо он с нелицеприятными комментариями отправил меня мыться.

— И не выходи, пока не смоешь всю вонь! — прозвучало мне вдогонку.

Отмокала я долго и упорно, в картинках представляя, как мне попадет от Мафусаила. Я ведь обещала вернуться к вечеру, на похороны… Но грустные мысли я отмела сразу же, не время еще. Выйдя из ванны, я, наконец, села за стол и с жадностью накинулась на скудные съестные припасы Гаррета и его замечательный чай.

 

* * *  
Льюис Грэй 558 — 584 гг.

«Голубого тебе неба»

— Здравствую, Лью… прости, что не пришла на похороны, — я заговорила, слегка заикаясь от волнения и от вновь подступившей горечи. — Ты знаешь, я весь этот день старалась не думать о тебе. Наверное, тебе там обидно, прости меня. Я не умею красиво говорить, ты же знаешь, у нас по этому делу Мафусаил профи. Но ты был замечательным, верным другом. Всегда встречал меня шутками, дарил цветы, а я, глупая такая, не хотела ничего замечать. Мне очень больно, что тебя больше нет, совсем больно. Видишь, я даже плачу, а ты всегда говорил, что я всем мужикам мужик. Как оказалось, нет… Я надеюсь, тебе там хорошо. И мы обязательно встретимся с тобой. Может даже скоро, потому что война надвигается. Прошляпили мы Вольфганта, он теперь с этими проклятыми куршоками сидит в подземелье и говорит прекрасные речи. Я отомщу за тебя! Ни один из них не уйдет живым, обещаю. А теперь прости меня, я пойду, иначе совсем расклеюсь. Я буду приходить сюда и все тебе рассказывать, чтобы ты не скучал. Пока.

Утирая слезы, я пошла домой получать нагоняй от напуганного моим долгим отсутствием Мафусаила.


	8. Глава 5

Голова раскалывалась так, что я засомневалась, а действительно ли я вчера только лишь приключений на свою голову нашла? Вспомнив кружку темного пива вчера, я все же отмела эту мысль.

Со стоном приподняв голову, я взглянула на часы и ужаснулась. Десять часов вечера! Свиг подери этих куршоков и Вольфганта, я с ними весь режим собью!

— Мафусаил! — прохрипела я голосом городского пропойцы. – Ты дома?

— А где мне быть? — старик зашел в спальню. — Голова болит?

— Очень, — призналась я. – Такое чувство, что я вчера много пила.

— Ты вчера споткнулась и упала, — подсказал Мафусаил.

Это я могу…

— Хорошо, в смысле, я поняла. Я сейчас встану.

— Тебя там ждут, — заметил старик.

— Кто?

— Не знаю, он просил не будить тебя. Сказал, что с удовольствием подождет.

Прикинув, кто может прийти ко мне в десять вечера, я составила целый список с именами и отправилась проверять свои догадки.

Однако меня ждало жестокое разочарование вместе с уже знакомой паникой.

За столом, мирно попивая чай, сидел Вольфгант собственной персоной.

— Э-э-э, добрый вечер? – вытаращила глаза я.

— Рад встрече с вами, Энн, — он встал и галантно поцеловал мне руку.

— Взаимно, господин?..

— Мельник. Называйте меня просто Мельник, — улыбнулся он.

— Как скажете, господин Мельник. Присаживайтесь. Может быть, еще чая?

— Благодарю, но я не хочу вас задерживать.

Я все никак не могла собраться с мыслями.

— Я к вам с необычной просьбой. Мне нужно найти одного человека…

Спасибо, поняли — Гаррета вам подавай.

— Что же тут необычного?

— Это очень известный человек, — мягко сказал Вольфгант, — в определенных кругах общества. К тому же, по слухам, вы знаете его.

— Я знаю многих людей, господин Мельник, — улыбнулась я. — Кто конкретно вам нужен?

— Гаррет.

— Гаррет-вор?

— Именно.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, зачем?

— Он прекрасно выполняет некоторые щекотливые дела, скажем так, — Вольфгант так искренне улыбнулся, что я чуть не забыла, кто передо мной сидит.

— Приходите завтра к этому же времени, — подумав, сказала я, — если он в Городе, я приведу.

— Буду вам признателен, — Вольфгант изящно поклонился, кивнул у порога Мафусаилу и ушел, мягко притворив дверь.

Я села, побоявшись не удержаться на ногах.

— Новый заказчик?

— Нет, это новая головная боль, — растерянно отозвалась я. — Знаешь, кто это был?

— Нет, конечно, я его первый раз видел.

— Вспомни, о чем мы говорили после смерти Льюиса, — хмуро подсказала я, отчего-то опасаясь прослушки. — Наш дом все еще под чарами?

— Разумеется, — задумчиво отозвался старик, — ты хочешь сказать, это кто-то из его свиты?

— Я практически уверена, что это он сам.

— Тогда потом обсудим, раз такое время неспокойное начинается, лучше обновить чары. Ты есть хочешь? У меня омлет скоро готов будет.

Внезапно в груди защемило, а на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Мафусаил?

— А?

Я порывисто обняла его.

— Ну что ты, дочка? — старик бережно обнял меня в ответ.

— Что бы я без тебя делала?

— Влезала бы в неприятности, как и сейчас, — проворчал он, но мой внезапный порыв был ему приятен.

Я сильнее прижалась к груди Мафусаила, стараясь сохранить теплое чувство в груди.

— Как думаешь, Лью простит мне, что я не пришла на похороны? — проговорила я в рубашку.

— Ну конечно, глупенькая, куда ж ему деваться. Успокойся, пожалуйста, только не плачь.

— Кто сказал, что я плачу?— спросила я, отстраняясь.

Он ласково погладил меня по голове.

— Так будешь омлет?

— Обязательно.

— Не переживай, все успокоится, если мы будем действовать быстро и осторожно, — пристально глядя на меня, сказал он.

— Он вчера провел какой-то ритуал, — понизила я голос, творя кратковременные чары тишины, — и боюсь, что это тот самый. Разделил книгу и себя, теперь выкрасть артефакт будет сложнее.

— Ты уверена? Может быть, ритуал был другой?

— Я не знаю, — поморщилась я. — Меня накрыло волной магии, голова разболелась так, что Гаррету пришлось тащить меня на руках до своего дома. А потом отпаивать коньяком.

— Ты не слышала заклинаний?

— Он что-то пел, языка я не распознала,— я отпила кофе и расслабилась.

— Это еще ничего не значит.

— Это что-то да значит, — покачала я головой. — Не с книгой ритуал, так еще с какой-нибудь гадостью.

— Я ничего не понимаю в этом. Думаю, тебе нужно рассказать все Орланду, — посоветовал Мафусаил.

— Я собиралась к нему еще вчера, но не получилось. Не знаешь, где Гаррет?

— Этот прохвост везде, — усмехнулся он. — Думаю, он сам найдется. Ешь.

Передо мной стояла чашка с восхитительным омлетом.

— Я тебя обожаю,— вздохнула я. — Сегодня чары не будем обновлять, потому что мне нужно уходить. Но перед этим… мы вчера говорили с Гарретом, и по его словам, снова объявились псевдоготы. Они открывают двери в наш мир для предшественников. Подкинь ребятам работу, пусть обшарят Город.

О Свиге я ничего не сказала.

 

* * *  
Самый верный признак того, что в Городе что-то происходит — отсутствие Молотов на своих постах. Я не увидела их даже на входе в Форт Айронвуд, что само по себе было пугающе. На моей памяти такого не было даже в день Святого Эдгара, когда все Хаммериты находились на службах.

Удивленно оглядываясь по сторонам, я шла к Башне Хранителей, в надежде прояснить что-нибудь по этому поводу. Город был все так же ярко освещен, поэтому мне приходилось тщательнее искать темные переулки и лазейки, дабы не нарваться на неосторожного разбойника или вора, на всякий случай. Зато наткнулась на огромную сломанную статую.

Несколько лет назад, когда я была совсем глупым и наивным ребенком, у Хранителей случился кризис, это довольно частое явление у них. На этот раз все зашло довольно далеко и обернулось трагедией. Одним из секретных сил Хранителей были глифы — некие символы, дававшие дополнительные возможности. Одна из послушниц, не сумев справиться с нахлынувшими возможностями, захотела гораздо большего. Много лет работы над глифами, и на свет явилось нечто совершенно новое и устрашающее. Ведьма оживила двухметровые каменные статуи и послала их пошалить в Городе. А сама, воспользовавшись общей паникой, проникла в Башню Хранителей и учинила незабываемую расправу над орденцами. Все бы закончилось очень плохо, если бы она смогла рассчитать свою силу, но увы, у ведьмы не получилось справиться с Орландом. Бежав с места битвы, она скрылась в тайном доме и в канализациях продолжила работу. Долго колдовать над еще более устрашающим оружием ей, однако, не пришлось. Орланд, увидев, насколько плохи дела, в который раз призвал к сотрудничеству Гаррета. Смысла описывать все их приключения нет, но результатом всему был Окончательный глиф. Активировав его, Гаррет уничтожил все остальные магические символы, и статуи снова стали неподвижными. А ведьму из благодушия сослали в Шейлбридж — сгоревшую психбольницу. В одно время там водились зомби – бывшие пациенты. Но Гаррет, в одну из своих вылазок туда, уничтожил чудовищных созданий.

Так как выбраться из Шейлбридж без посторонней помощи было невозможно, надо полагать, она уже сошла с ума, или умерла. Проведать ее никто так и не отважился.

В те месяцы паники и безобразий погибло много народу, но Город за несколько лет успел оправиться от потрясений. А Сломанную статую не стали убирать, оставив ее в качестве памятника жертвам безумной ведьмы.

Однако когда я вошла в Стоунмаркет, размышления пришлось прервать из-за истошных и истеричных криков, разносящихся по всему кварталу. И объяснение всему этому также не заставило себя ждать — я оказалась прямо за спинами огромной толпы полуистлевших зомби. Моему удивлению не было предела.

Ожившие трупы с усердием атаковали таверну, где спрятались все, кто успел туда добраться. Насладиться нежнейшей и свежей человечиной мешали стража и Молоты, изо всех сил кромсающие тварей на куски. Поскольку число зомби явно превышало количество защитников, обычные и обглоданные трупы валялись всюду.

Какой-то не в меру ретивый оккупант с нечленораздельными звуками обернулся и радостно крикнув, пошел ко мне. Я его восторга не разделяла и с поспешностью кинула в него огнем. Но поспешность не всегда равна качеству, так что зомби мало обратил на это внимания, не испытав ни капли боли. Стиснув зубы, я отошла, давая себе время, и снова угостила его огнем. На этот раз подействовало. Труп загорелся, и спустя считанные секунды развеялся в пепел.

К сожалению, мои пиротехнические манипуляции незамеченными не остались, и я что есть мочи припустила от орды зомби в обратную сторону, надеясь, что никого на пути не встречу. Попутно кидая за спину огненные снаряды, я лихорадочно размышляла, куда же мне бежать. Вариант отвести толпу преследователей к нам на кладбище отпадал по причине малого числа магов среди нас, и я продолжала бежать по улицам, оглашая их истошными воплями. Не то, что бы мне было совсем страшно, но предупредить зазевавшихся горожан стоило. Выскочив из прохода со Стоумнаркета и попав в Старый Квартал, я ринулась к входу в Олдейл. Там находился парк Язычников, а они всегда умели ладить с зомби и вполне могли чем-нибудь помочь.

Крики мои пропали впустую, ибо улицы были безлюдны, если не считать вездесущих крыс, но они мало интересовали и меня и трупов.

Но удивительнее было то, что мертвецы, с таким упорством старающиеся меня достать, достаточно быстро бегали. Обычно зомби передвигались медленно из-за сгнивших конечностей, а этим все было словно до Свига. Будто кто поработал над ними. Тут же к месту вспомнилась новость Гаррета о псевдоготах.

Помимо необычайной резвости и скорости, мертвецы, как оказалось, обладали хоть плохоньким, но действующим стратегическим мышлением, что меня чуть не подвело.

Заметив краем глаза, что число преследователей уменьшилось, я не стала задумываться над этим. Как оказалось, зря. Пропавшая часть зомби появилась неожиданно прямо передо мной, скалясь и отчаянно, совершенно по-мертвецки ухмыляясь.

Остановившись, я растерялась, но мозг, отчаянно бивший тревогу, спать не давал, и я снова пустила в ход огонь. Пока смута и неразбериха царила в рядах противника, я прошмыгнула мимо них, чувствуя на себе горящие загребущие пальцы.

Квартал банкиров, легальных ювелиров и прочей знати встретил меня поистине мамонтовым спокойствием. Прогуливались люди, патрулировали улицы стражники, еще не ведавшие, какой сюрприз привела я им.

— Зомби! — заорала я. — За мной идут зомби! Стоунмаркет ими уже захвачен, бегите!

Будь у меня время, я бы навсегда запечатлела в своей памяти обалдевшие лица людей, но увы…

Очевидно, увидев подтверждение моим крикам, граждане с визгом кинулись кто куда, а я, чертыхнувшись, остановилась. Нельзя было позволить мертвецам увлечься кем-нибудь другим.

— Береги-ись! — мимо меня пробежал страж со злобно-испуганным выражением лица, и я, пожалев его, кинула в орду зомби огнем.

С громким пшиком несколько тварей вспыхнули и исчезли, а подбежавшие коллеги смельчака с уважением поглядели на меня.

— А можешь еще так? — спросил меня один из них, судя по погонам, старший.

— Если сможете держать их на одном месте, — следующий сгусток огня с задором полетел к тварям.

— Лучше язычников позовите сюда, — сказала я ему, в очередной раз прицеливаясь. — Они знают, как их успокаивать менее радикальными мерами.

— Уилл! Бегом в парк, веди сюда поганых!

Топот тяжелых сапог заглушил ревущий огонь, нашедший очередных жертв.

— Встать вдоль улицы и не подпускать мертвецов к магичке! — заорал главный, и его подчиненные беспрекословно послушались.

— Давайте, сударыня!

Огонь все пожирал и пожирал зомби, но казалось, им нет конца. Они что, из воздуха материализуются?

С нечеловеческим криком один из стражников исчез в толпе мертвецов, а у меня кольнуло в сердце. С удвоенной силой я посылала огонь в противников, а стража рубила других на части.

Язычников так и не было, и меня это злило все больше и больше. Где бродят эти раскрашенные?!

Неожиданно к моему заклятию присоединилось еще одно, и я увидела недалеко от себя Хранителя.

— Нужно еще немного продержаться! — крикнул он мне, и я кивнула.

Следующие несколько долгих минут смешались в сплошной жар, усталость, громкие приказы главного стража и крики боли.

Помощь наконец-то пришла. Оставшаяся совсем не маленькая толпа мертвецов внезапно испустила долгий вздох и осела на землю. Мой заряд впечатался прямо в стену, и она, не выдержав, очень громко сломалась.

— Ой, — сказала я.

Неожиданно наступила оглушающая тишина. Я огляделась по сторонам, и заметила неодобрительный взгляд мага-Хранителя.

— Зачем с такой силой? — поинтересовался он.

— Не имею привычки контролировать. А что ты с ними сделал?

— С кем?

— Со стеной, — закатила я глаза. — Ну с зомби же!

— А! А… это не я, это Язычники.

— Вот как. Пойду, я, пожалуй, схожу туда, — я все еще тяжело дышала, как после долгого бега.

Подозрительно косясь на пытающуюся отдышаться стражу, я стала тихонько отступать к парку Язычников.


	9. Глава 6

Ночь прошла бессмысленно и странно.

Я зашла в парк высказать возмущение Язычникам за их нерасторопность, но меня встретила хладнокровная и невозмутимая жрица Виктория. Поблагодарила за интересное выступление и заявила, что в парк я пройти не смогу. В любое другое время, но только не сейчас. Все остальные попытки задать нужные вопросы Виктории живо напомнили мне разговор со стеной.

Растерянная, я вернулась к панике в Олдейле и случайно сломанной мной стене. Однако и там меня поджидал сюрприз.

— Ведьма-а-а! — взвыл чей-то истеричный голос, стоило мне лишь показаться из-за поворота, — что ты сделала с моей таверной?

Немолодая полная тетка в миленькой цветастой ночнушке сладострастно орала на меня через всю улицу.

Внимательно оглядев руины, я действительно опознала в них бывшую "Нянюшку Смегг" и немедленно раскаялась. По рассказам Мафусаила, там подавался лучший грибной пирог в Городе.

— Госпожа Смегг, успокойтесь, — раздраженно говорил совсем молодой стражник, — произошла совершенно дикая ситуация, вам обязательно возместят ремонт стены из городской казны. Но дайте нам сначала разобраться в ситуации. Возьмите мой плащ и идите к родным или друзьям, а завтра вечером приходите в управление, и мы во всем разберемся.

Женщина на эти правильные со всех сторон советы не обратила никакого внимания, все время она злобно и угрожающе смотрела на меня.

Вот что-что, а успокаивать истеричных теток я никогда не умела, в этом отношении зомби были как-то сговорчивее. Поэтому в голове немедленно завелась мысль о спасительном побеге.

— Сломали! Убили! Кровопийцы! — женщина живописно тыкала в меня огромным указательным пальцем и угрожающе топталась. — Да чтоб у тебя земля из под ног ушла, паршивка!

Я попятилась, про себя решая, что никогда в жизни не зайду в ее таверну.

— Госпожа Смегг! — рявкнул страж. — Если вы сейчас не замолчите, я буду вынужден применить силу!

Эти волшебные слова внезапно были услышаны, а я решилась сделать несколько шагов вперед. Не то чтобы мне очень хотелось туда идти, но это был единственный сейчас путь в другую часть Города, и к тому же я вспомнила про Хранителя. Он мог значительно облегчить мне жизнь.

— Ну? Ты обещал мне плащ, — неожиданно сменила тон нянюшка Смегг, — или ты хочешь, чтоб я вот в таком виде шла через весь Город? Я приличная женщина!

Паренек, не скрывая облегчения, разделся и накинул форменный плащ на плечи женщины.

А я, осторожно пробираясь к скромно колдующему Хранителю, искренне предполагала, что одним плащом бедный парень не отделается.

— Одна ночью я не пойду! Пусть меня кто-нибудь проводит!

Я, не удержавшись, мрачно хмыкнула — как будто кто-то может позариться на эту красавицу. А страж, осознав, что отделается он от женщины только тогда, когда сдаст ее родным целой и невредимой, тяжело вздохнул и подал руку.

— Простите, господин, — окликнула я Хранителя, отводя взгляд от парочки.

— А, мисс Энн, — кивнул он, — вы молодец.

— Спасибо, — склонилась я, — я к вам по делу. Мне срочно надо увидеть хранителя Орланда.

Мужчина с сомнением посмотрел на меня.

— Боюсь, он сейчас занят.

— У меня для него важные новости, и он очень хочет их знать,— возразила я.

— Вы меня не понимаете, он действительно занят, — вздохнул Хранитель, — его с самого утра никто не видел.

— Что, вообще никто? — на всякий случай растерянно переспросила я.

— Вообще, — беспомощно развел руками Хранитель и улыбнулся.

Все мои планы свалить проблемы на могучие плечи Орланда, кажется, потихоньку разваливались на маленькие кусочки.

— Но если вы его найдете, вам будет благодарен весь орден.

— Это вы сейчас пошутили?

— Конечно, — снова улыбнулся Хранитель, — Орланда сложно найти, когда он этого не хочет.

— Ладно, я поняла. Скажите тогда, вы знаете, откуда эти зомби полезли?

Не мог же, в самом деле, любопытный Орланд пропустить такое событие.

— Отовсюду, госпожа, с неосвещенных погостов, с Форта Айронвуд, с катакомб.

— А из-за чего?

— Не знаю, мисс Энн, может быть, чуть позже мы поймем, но не сейчас.

— Тогда удачи вам, — вздохнула я.

Впрочем, мне причины глобального восстания мертвецов были видны, как через стекло. Вечером ко мне пришел Вольфгант узнать, как найти Гаррета, и почти сразу после его ухода, в Город повылезали зомби. Ясно было, что его работа — но зачем?

Это что, такое развлечение — поднять из могил мертвецов? И что он этим добился?

— Девка, ты так и будешь стоять в проходе? — кто-то рявкнул мне в ухо, за что и получил кинжалом по лицу.

— Какая хорошая у меня реакция, кто бы мог подумать, — нервно засмеялась я, наблюдая за ругающимся стражником, — простите, пожалуйста, я не специально.

Оказывается, пока я размышляла, ноги сами принесли меня к выходу.

Хорошо, что рукояткой шарахнула, а не лезвием.

— Случайно? — взревел стражник. — Ты меня чуть не убила. Да я тебя засажу!

— Эй-эй, послушай, а ничего, что я сейчас зомби отгоняла? — возмутилась я.— Пока ты тут неизвестно что охранял!

Возмутилась и воспользовалась коронной фишкой Гаррета — побежала.

А пока не слишком худой страж пытался меня одновременно и догнать и высказать все, что обо мне думает, до меня дошла простая истина.

— Он же наверняка отвлекал внимание! — победно воскликнула я и тут же споткнулась.

Поднявшись с мостовой, я уже знала, куда мне надо бежать.

 

* * *  
Форт Айронвуд утопал в тишине, словно в болоте, медленно-медленно погружаясь в трясину. Никто не ходил, не разговаривал, не ругался, Старый квартал словно вымер. Оглядевшись вокруг, я не увидела ни одного огонька в окнах, и даже неугомонный морской ветер замолк.

Отсутствие Хаммеритов на постах всегда означало неприятности в Городе. Так и было.

Открытые двери безмолвно покачивались при всяком отсутствии ветра. Хорошо, хоть не скрипели.

Я передернула плечами и осторожно вошла внутрь. Здесь, в отличие от улицы, гулял как будто пьяный ветер. Потоки воздуха поминутно меняли направление и силу, разбрасывая по огромному залу листки из книг и катая легкие подсвечники. В Форте резко и возбуждающе пахло свежей кровью. Оглядев всю залу, ничего похожего на трупы я не нашла. Зато количество крови, зашкаливавшее за все пределы допустимого, окупало все с лихвой. Ею живописно и с художественным размахом было забрызгано все: пол, стены и даже потолок.

Тут кто-то явно здорово повеселился.

Мягко и как можно более бесшумно я продвинулась к открытой двери в знаменитые Хаммеритские склепы.

Всем, кто хоть немного был знаком с историей Хаммеритов, было известно, что в этом месте было заключено в надежные тиски проклятие Язычников. Несколько десятков лет назад убитая здесь жрица Виктория, осознанно или нет, подняла из могил мертвецов. И ни святая вода Молотов, ни природная магия Язычников не могла надолго упокоить их. Глава Хаммеритов инспектор Дрепт, отчаявшись, попросил помощи Хранителей, и совместными усилиями трех орденов им удалось ограничить место неупокоенности. Потом здесь был построен форт Айронвуд, дабы сдерживать резвых зомби.

Так и было с тех пор — Город принадлежал живым, а подвалы Айронвуда — мертвецам.

Надо полагать, Вольфгант, прекрасно осведомленный об этом факте, разрушил охранные чары и выпустил зомби на улицы. Вот здесь я и собралась искать Орланда, потому что только с помощью этого вредного и злобного тирана можно было снова запереть проклятие.

Сделав несколько шагов вниз, я остановилась, не в силах больше идти дальше. Тьма на самой первой площадке двигалась, клубилась, принимала самые разные очертания и фигуры. Ох и сильна же была Виктория, раз ее наследство не утратило силу даже через столько лет.

Идти вниз мне совершенно не хотелось, и даже не потому, что эта тьма была мне не по зубам, и не потому, что я бы не вернулась. Это было бы проще простого, но вот была бы это я? Меньше всего хотелось проверять. И еще страшно было так, что тряслись колени и было трудно дышать.

Медленно и не поворачиваясь, я попятилась.

— Не бойся, Энн, это я навел страху, чтобы никто лишний не спускался, — резко произнес голос, и я осталась на пороге, пригвождённая ужасом.

Тьма мягко облачилась в облик Орланда. Он стоял внизу, глядя на меня черными глазами, тонкие губы сложились в улыбку.

— Ты ведь меня искала? Этот злодей отпустил проклятие, и мне пришлось много поколдовать, чтобы вновь запереть его. Иди сюда.

Однако сейчас я могла только слушать его. Страх приковал меня к месту, лишил речи, и спасибо, хоть не рассудка.

— Ну не бойся же ты, — в голосе Орланда прорезалось раздражение, — как маленькая девочка, цветного тумана испугалась.

— К-кто… — пропищала я.

— Что — кто? — передразнил меня Хранитель. — Быстрее, у меня слишком мало времени! Ты ведь шла что-то рассказать мне?

— Нет, — я кое-как справилась с предательским голосом, — я не шла, я тут случайно.

— Энн! Я знаю, что он приходил искать вора! — прошипел Орланд. — Долго ты будешь топтаться на пороге?

— Откуда? — взвыла я. — Откуда вы узнали про Вольфганта?

— Не произноси его имя, глупая девица!

— Что-о?

— Иди сюда! — как-то совсем по-особому рявкнул Хранитель, и я отшатнулась, споткнулась о выступ и вывалилась в зал.

Я лежала на полу, в чужой крови, и с наслаждением ощущала, как меня отпускает ужас.

— Надо же, хоть чему-то в твоей общине учат, — насмешливо сказал Орланд, — я уж думал, придется тебя спасать. Не самое приятное место теперь этот подвал. И вряд ли когда-нибудь станет лучше.

Я в который раз взвыла, подскочила и кинула сеть смерти в демона. Никакого существенного дискомфорта существу мое заклятие не принесло. Он просто прищелкнул пальцами, и моя магия исчезла.

— Это я, я, — хмуро произнес Орланд, — хочешь, расскажу в деталях, как допрашивал тебя после истории с Ланнан Ши?

— Покажи кровь, — прохрипела я, — ей не обманешь.

Пожав плечами, Хранитель ударил запястьем об острый угол ближайшего стола, поморщился и показал мне медленно выступающую кровь.

Я вздохнула.

— Что за? Это действительно ты, Орланд?

— Кто позволял тебе меня на «ты» называть? — прошипел он и тут же осекся.

Сейчас явно не время, он прав.

— Это действительно я, да. Умная девочка, молодец, что не послушалась наваждения.

— Это было...

— Да-да, это было оно. Идем отсюда, не будем дразнить эту дрянь, — он прочертил рукой портал и подтолкнул меня в потревоженное пространство.

 

* * *  
— Значит, он активировал книгу, растревожил проклятие и теперь ему нужен этот прохвост Гаррет,— резюмировал мой сбивчивый рассказ Орланд.

— Активировал? — удивилась я. — Откуда вы узнали, что именно активировал?

— А мне что, обязательно объяснять? — раздраженно спросил он. — Раз я говорю, активировал, значит, так и есть.

— Было бы неплохо, — скривилась я, — я в этом безобразии, вообще-то, тоже участвую. Я, вообще, думала, что он уже провел ритуал разделения.

Мы сидели в той же библиотеке и пили какую-то несусветную гадость, которую нам подал совсем молодой послушник.

— Для того, что бы его провести, Вольфганту не хватает кое-каких вещей. Что ж, тут все понятно. Я пошлю Язычников разобраться с предшественниками, это их работа.

— Подождите-подождите, — замотала я головой, — где и что тут должно быть понятно?

— Ох, Строитель, до чего же ты глупая девица! И за что мне эта возня? Слушай: Вольфгант активировал книгу, и теперь, чтобы провести ритуал, ему нужны хорошие.... проводники силы, скажем так. Их у нас в Городе предостаточно, перечислять я не буду, для тебя это не имеет значения. Эти вещи неплохо охраняются. А в то время, пока по городу ходили толпы мертвецов, ограбили музей…что такое?

— Музей ограбили? — я не верила своим ушам.

— Да, пока ты разрушала трактиры, кто-то, и твоего мозга должно хватить, что бы понять кто, залез в музей и стащил несколько интересных вещей.

— Как вы узнали об ограблении так быстро?

Орланд закатил глаза.

— Ты что, не слышала, как охранные чары выли? Ты же в Олдейле была, а музей через две улицы находится от трактира Смегг!

— Мне как-то не до того было, — огрызнулась я, стараясь вспомнить, слышала ли я что-нибудь, — постойте, так я правильно догадалась про разделение книги и Вольфганта?

— Дурища несчастная, конечно, правильно! Иначе я бы с тобой на другие темы разговаривал.

— Откуда вы узнали об этом? Я же с вами еще не делилась подозрениями.

— Не перебивай меня! Остальные проводники, необходимые ему, находятся у Хаммеритов, Язычников и у вас. Пробраться туда может только профессиональный и опытный вор, а Вольфгант уж кем-кем, а им никогда не был. Поэтому он идет к тебе искать Гаррета: легче заплатить вору, чем обнаружить себя уже здесь, в Городе, и отбиваться от всех желающих убить его. Ты, надеюсь, не забыла, что нам вроде неизвестно ничего о местонахождении Вольфганта?

— Не забыла.

— Бессмысленно и безмерно рад. Теперь нам нужно устроить встречу Гаррета и нашего злодея. Где он? Я, разумеется, вора имею в виду.

— Откуда я знаю, — огрызнулась я, — сама его искать собиралась.

— Вот найди и приведи ко мне своего дружка.

— Я не понимаю, вы говорили, что Вольфгант далеко, но он оказался здесь. Как же так, вы ведь не ошибаетесь, Орланд?

— Ошибаются королевские шпионы, мисс Энн, — хмуро ответил Хранитель. — Ты не на то обратила внимание. Не думала, почему Вольфгант так открыто пришел к тебе, зная, что его увидит куча народу?

— Я бы списала это на его уверенность о нашей неинформированности и репутации нашей общины,— объяснила я.

— Нужны мне твои догадки! — внезапно рявкнул он. — Пошла вон!

Подавляя желание запустить кружкой с немыслимой гадостью в этого повелителя сарказма, я покинула библиотеку.


	10. Глава 6.1

— Ой, — сказала я глядя, как какой-то незнакомый и подозрительный парень открывает дверь Гарретовой квартиры, — а я, наверное, не туда попала.

— Да ну? — он нагло ухмыльнулся, вертя в руках бытовой небольшой молоток.

— Тут жил мой заказчик, — вдохновенно соврала я и попятилась назад, — я к нему.

Я узнала этого типа. Года два назад, он объявил охоту на поздно гуляющих мужчин и женщин. Перерезал им горло, забирал ценные вещи и скрывался в неизвестном направлении. Зачем — загадка века. И однажды он наткнулся на меня. Я некоторое время недоумевала, почему он бежит за мной с ножом, и перебирала в памяти всех недоброжелателей. Но потом все-таки прозрела и завела его в Бонхард — чудесный и древний рассадник мертвецов, темноты и страха. Я привязала его к одному из прогнивших деревянных гробов и, пожелав спокойной ночи, исчезла.

И теперь этот чудом выживший тип медленно, но уверено меня вспоминал. Не самая приятная новость.

— Ну раз его тут нет, — нервно улыбнулась я, — то я пойду.

И бросилась бежать от проблем подальше.

— Это ты! — злобно прокричал он вслед и чем-то кинул в меня вдогонку, наверное, тем молотком.

Инструмент пребольно стукнулся мне о локоть, и я зашипела. Надо было уходить, и как можно скорее. Где эта стража, мне интересно?

Мужчина, очевидно, не удовлетворившись маленькой местью, уверенно бежал за мной.

Во славу закона подлости я пробегала мимо равнодушных ко мне горожан, способных только стражу позвать.

Не найдя нигде укрытия, где можно было незаметно исчезнуть из поля зрения преследователя, я решилась использовать магию. В драке с зомби я израсходовала много сил, поэтому колдовать мне было вовсе не желательно, но выхода, похоже, не было. Резко остановившись, я взмахнула руками и прочертила крест.

— Вот тебе, милый мой, — мстительно заявила я, наблюдая, как тип подлетает в воздух и с силой бьется об стену.

Главное — не перестараться.

— Что здесь происходит? — закричал грозный и незнакомый голос.

Я обернулась и увидела выбегающего из-за поворота Хаммерита.

— Привет тебе, почтенный, — поклонилась я, — помнишь мерзавца, который убивал горожан по ночам, пару лет назад?

Хаммерит недоуменно, и кажется, с надеждой посмотрел на меня, и на стонавшего в воздухе преступника.

— Матерь моя! А ведь, действительно, он! — Хаммерит с радостным криком кинул в него тяжеленный молот.

Я содрогнулась: эта штуковина легко может перебить позвоночник буйвола, что уж тут говорить о хиленьком человеке. Но не зря этих ребят несколько лет учили виртуозно обращаться с оружием — субъекту всего лишь перебило ноги.

Передернувшись, я решила уйти отсюда, пока еда, заботливо приготовленная Мафусаилом, не вырвалась обратно. Переломанные ноги — весьма отвратительное зрелище. Мне даже стало немного жаль беднягу.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, я увидела спасительную тень у противоположной стены, и нырнула туда, не дожидаясь расспросов Хаммерита.

Пора было менять план поиска Гаррета.

Но моя новая и гениальная тактика принесла мне сплошное недоумение. Что за Свиг? Трактирщик, мелкий воришка Лис и скупщица Сандра с серьезными лицами сообщали мне, что не видели его уже давно, а за спиной смеялись и весело ухмылялись.

В конце концов, я разозлилась и еле сдержала себя, когда в Стоунмаркете меня грубовато окликнул страж. Рассудив, что сейчас я опасна для общества, как Гаррета, так и остальных людей, я решила закусить. Еда всегда меня успокаивала.

Зайдя в первый же попавшийся на пути трактир, в котором я была не далее, чем часа полтора назад, я обнаружила этого труднонаходившегося подлеца.

— Ты мерзкая и вредная лягушка, — сообщила разозленная я Гаррету, подлетая к его столику, — где тебя Свиг носит?

— Ты чего буянишь? — немного удивленно спросил вор. — Что я опять сделал? Ладно, присядь, морду мне потом бить будешь.

Поджав губы, я уселась напротив и требовательно посмотрела на него.

В ответ он вопросительно изогнул бровь и сделал ничего не понимающий вид.

— Ну и в чем дело?

— А то ты сам не знаешь, — прошипела я, наклоняясь к нему, — сколько дружков тебе уже донесло, что я как собака бешеная ищу тебя?

— Несколько, — примирительно улыбнулся он, — но я ведь сюда и пришел, чтоб ты меня нашла.

— Спустя несколько часов!

— Я старался, как мог, честно. Меня барон Майер задержал.

— Вот как?

— Ему не терпится выяснить, что происходит, ты же понимаешь.

— Весьма предсказуемо, — согласилась я, стараясь успокоиться, — но к Свигу барона, ты мне нужен.

— Правда что ли? — ухмыльнулся он. — Я-то уж грешным делом подумал, что ты соскучилась.

— Размечтался. Вставай и пошли к Орланду, он тебя ждет.

На лице Гаррета предсказуемо появилось унылое выражение.

На улице он незамедлительно скользнул в тень холодной и шершавой каменной стены и исчез. Вполне в своём репертуаре, да.

 

* * *  
Я пожала плечами и, кривясь, последовала его примеру. Не люблю повторять, но тут другого выхода не было.

— Я теперь поняла, почему твои друзья так мерзко хихикали на мои вопросы, — шепотом сообщила я другу, — небось радовались, а?

— А ты думала, — улыбнулся Гаррет, — в день, когда эти друзья будут расстраиваться моим неприятностям, я пойму, что умер. А так все в порядке, можно не переживать.

— Шикарно.

Мы свернули в маленький тупичок в Стоунмаркете, и я вспомнила, что здесь был вход в длинный, заваленный мусором подземный проход к цитадели Хранителей.

— И что, нам обязательно идти по этой свалке? — спросила я подозрительно сияющего счастьем Гаррета.

— А что тебя смущает? — удивился он.

— Запах, — честно призналась я, — я не в восторге от помоек, я думала, ты знаешь об этом.

— Бедненькая, — ехидно ответил вор, открывая старую, но смазанную решетку в каменном полу, — а я-то думал, ты переменила свои вкусы. Помнится, три месяца назад с удовольствием дышала протухшим рыбьим ароматом.

Гаррет имел в виду мое недавнее дело. Тогда к нам обратились Язычники с просьбой разузнать, куда пропадают их дети. Я скучала, и поэтому взялась за задание с радостью, а в итоге вышла на совершенно несуразный орден. Они воровали малышей, опаивали их дурман-зельем и приносили в жертву повелителю тьмы. Что это за повелитель, я так и не смогла узнать, а к Хранителям, разумеется, не пошла. Тех малышей, что еще оставались в живых, я случайно нашла на складе рыбы. Мне пришлось долго повозиться, чтоб незамеченной подобраться к ним и выяснить, что у меня есть еще сутки до очередного жертвоприношения. Выбиралась со склада я с еще большей осторожностью, помня, что моя ошибка может стоить жизни детей. А уж протухшей рыбой я тогда надышалась вдоволь, на всю жизнь вперед, наверное.

— Иди ты, — посоветовала я ему и спрыгнула в гостеприимно распахнутый люк.

Шли по проходу мы молча, хотя я затылком чувствовала, что Гаррет порывается сказать какую-нибудь колкость. Но он отважно молчал и морщился от вони.

Ход был длинным, узким и с крысами. Они сидели кучками под редкими лоорами и молча провожали нас взглядами. Вор отвечал им тем же, а потом бросал на меня долгие и красноречивые взоры. Впрочем, никакого красноречия мне не хватало, чтобы все это правильно истолковать.

Когда перед нами появился тупик с лестницей вверх, мы обрадовались, словно дети. Нас ждал свежий, чистый, незамутненный помойками, воздух.

Гаррет жестом остановил меня и стал медленно, громко стуча и бренча всем, чем только можно, подниматься вверх.

Люк наверху почти сразу же открылся.

— Кого тут носит? — рявкнул сварливый голос и тут же закашлялся. — Твою....ну и вонь!

— Отходи, — посоветовал вор, — нас тут ждут.

— Э! Что? А-а-а, это ты грязный пройдоха, залезай быстрее! Воняет, как в канализации.

Чудесная у него логика!

Мы залезли внутрь, и я вздохнула с наслаждением.

— Пошли, Энн, нас тут заждались.

— Это тебя заждались, — поправила я, — я с Орландом недавно виделась.

— Все равно пошли.

Охранник смотрел на нас с подозрением и почему-то с восхищением.

 

* * *  
Кабинет великого и ужасного, как и полагается таким кабинетам, находился на самом верху башни, куда мы поднимались уже добрых четверть часа. Наверняка, Орланд специально поселился там, чтоб подчиненные дергали меньше.

— Так что произошло? — наконец спросил Гаррет. — Зачем я так срочно понадобился?

Я уже думала, что он решил дотерпеть до победного и узнать все от Хранителя.

— Ко мне приходил Вольфгант, — понизив голос, сообщила я новость, — тебя искал. Правда, здорово?

Вор остановился и резко ко мне обернулся.

— Что ты сказала? Мне не послышалось?

Он прислонился к каменной стене.

— Не послышалось, не переживай. Слушай.

— Нет уж, я сначала сяду, — покачал он головой.

Наложив вокруг нас полог тишины, я уселась напротив вора.

— Видел, что творилось в Городе?

— Мертвецы? — понимающе спросил он. — Да, я слышал.

— А я видела. До их появления ко мне пришел Вольфгант и попросил найти тебя, мол, для грязных делишек. Я, конечно, сказала, чтоб завтра приходил, а сама подалась к Орланду. Он хоть и гад, каких поискать, но умный и, как оказалось — более информированный. Вышла с кладбища, а людей нет, представляешь. Даже Хаммеритов. Как оказалось, все выжившие столпились в трактире, стражи и Молоты их, конечно, отгоняли, но не слишком успешно.

— И ты решила погеройствовать?

— Они сами меня увидели и побежали за мной, — обиделась я.

— Ну да, — заржал Гаррет, — все как обычно.

— Ты слушай лучше! Я тебе про твою проблему рассказываю, между прочим. Вот... пока я оглашала криками весь город и устраивала забег с зомби, Вольфгант или его подручные ограбили музей. Украли, по словам Орланда, предметы, способные быть проводниками силы: это для Книги нужно. Но помимо этих вещиц ему нужно еще несколько таких же, и... ты улавливаешь, да?

— Представь себе, — задумался Гаррет, — и что мне нужно украсть? Значит, ты была права насчет ритуала разделения, да?

— Да, я верно угадала. А залезть тебе придется к Язычникам и Хаммеритам.

— Трикстерова лапа, — выругался он, — надеюсь, придется красть не главные их артефакты?

— Нет, — помотала я головой, — такие вещи не подойдут для этого ритуала.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какой ритуал будет? — скептично поднял брови вор, — неужто Орланд проболтался?

— Не обязательно точно знать ритуал, чтобы понимать, какие артефакты там пригодятся, — вздохнула я. — Ни Портир, ни лапа не могут быть проводниками энергии, они ее собирают, а не отдают, понимаешь?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Гаррет, — но верю на слово.

— Пошли уже, нам еще подниматься тысячу лет по этой лестнице.

Хоть с тысячей лет я и погорячилась, но добирались до кабинета главного Хранителя мы около получаса.

— Слушай, так ты мне расскажешь, почему мы пошли через этот кошмарный и вонючий лаз? — не вытерпела я. — Чем тебя улицы не устраивают?

— Хотел тебе удовольствие доставить, — развеселился Гаррет.

— Ты сейчас получишь, — мстительно пообещала я.

— Мне уже страшно, — серьезно кивнул он, — а если честно, то я не слишком вежливо расстался с Майером и решил не нарываться на неприятности.

Благоразумный Гаррет, кто бы мог подумать, что такое бывает!

 

* * *  
А потом мы добрались-таки до верхушки башни, и Орланд вероломно выставил меня обратно на бесконечную лестницу, мотивировав свой поступок тем, что мне и так все известно.

Здраво рассудив, что единственное дело, которое меня ждет — это обновление магической защиты дома, и оно может подождать, я уселась на пол, предварительно застелив его сумкой.

Судя по сегодняшним событиям, дело набирало обороты стремительно, и не за горами был тот день, когда нам придется пойти и выкрасть эту книгу. А я даже не была к этому готова. Мысленно дав себе зарок наведаться к нужным людям за всякими штуковинами, я как-то неожиданно уснула. Приснился мне Орланд, строящий мертвецов в боевые ряды и приказывающий им громить Хаммеритов. Зрелище было забавное, но вдоволь насмотреться мне на него не дали. Я проснулась от ощутимого пинка. Вскочила, вынула нож и была скручена жилистыми мужскими руками.

— Орланд! — рыкнул Гаррет. – Это уже перебор!

— Если ты считаешь, что моя башня — это постель для всяких девиц, то спешу тебе сообщить, что твоя подружка не в моем вкусе, — тихо и ядовито ответил Орланд.

Я все-таки исхитрилась кинуть нож в этого поганца и с удовольствием заметила легкий испуг на его лице. А потом Гаррет стащил меня вниз по лестнице.

— Я когда-нибудь залезу в его кабинет и испорчу все, что только можно, — мстительно заявил вор, вытаскивая меня на улицу, — а ты больше так не делай.

— Козел, — с чувством выговорилась я, все еще злая от унижения.


End file.
